Irish Eyes
by JadeRose1
Summary: A new diva has her hand promised to one of the superstars, no mater the words of her family she does not want to go through with it.  Sorry bad summary & rate M for abuse & non-con. Drew/OC Edge/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Irish Eyes**_

**(I apologize as my butchering the attempt to write an accent, trust me I actually speak a very decent brogue at times, but I don't think it will translate well to the typewritten word. It may come to a point where it may get dropped for the most point just to understand them better & you can just picture the accents for the right people.)**

"Com on Patty ya running late now!" Yelled Stephen from the bottom of the steps.  
>"I don eve now why ya draggin me to the states anyhow bruther." Yelled back his sister as she made her way down the steps dragging her suitcase, carry on &amp; purse.<br>"Ya know why, it been a long time since Drew saw ya."  
>"Yeah I know…I know three years almost." she said rolling her rich emerald colored eyes. "I still ain't lookin to it."<br>"And why now he a great guy."  
>"Yeah he ya best bud &amp; pa made some sort of arrange for me…isn't that a tad bit…archaic?"<br>"I sure he better then the blokes you find round here, now quit ya whining & let go. I even got ya a try out once we get over there."  
>"I am not whining." She drags her bag to the car tossing it into the trunk. "Ya know ya could a been a gentleman &amp; helped me." She gave a huff before getting into the passenger side of the car. Stephen walked around getting in the driver seat a sigh on his lips. "I swear girl one these days ya be thee death of me."<p>

They were on the plane over when curiosity grabbed the better of Patricia. "Ok bruther I need to know how exactly ya get me a tryout when ya barely got started there ya self?"  
>"OK OK wasn't I…Drew been there a few year already &amp; he pulled the strings."<br>"But wasn't most that under they development flags?"  
>"Who care ya complaining I can call 'im wen we lan &amp; tell 'im never mind &amp; that he can keep his favor!" Stephen snapped at her with a glare which caused quite a few people around him to look. "I swear Patty time you non but an ingrate brat!"<br>"Stephen this not the place to begin this & we both know it…not that I not grateful just wished to know was all." She tried to ignore him the rest of the flight knowing there was no point trying to talk to him once his temper got started. Granted her could be almost as bad as her brothers but she tried to not let it get to her.

Once they landed they gathered they bags moving to the rental heading for the hotel. One they were there her fear was confirmed she was sharing a room with her brother. Reaching the room she tossed her bag to the side before taking the bed by the window.  
>"Who say ya get that one?"<br>"I did…"  
>"And who to say I won't want the morning light to wake me."<br>"Stephen ya as pale of the banshees on the moor ya avoid the light like it poison to ya bruther just cause ye would hate to show a few freckles." She give a laugh as she moved to the mirror removing her brush from her purse to brush out her wavy fiery locks. She smiles at her reflection as most of her skin was unmarked by said freckles except on the apples of her cheeks. "While I on the other hand gave no problems embracing the sun."  
>"Yeah ya embrace it too much you will also get wrinkles faster too."<br>"Will not ya meanie. Besides who care what I look like if I already promised to Drew now does it?"

"You not even give him a chance, and he do not deserve a hag of a wife before she even 30."  
>"A hag? YA THINK I LOOK A HAG!"<br>He gave a glare looking at her. "I nay say that…Ye not even 21 yet, I say ya nay take care yeself ya will look like one by then!" A knock on the door Stephen quickly moves to open it getting ready to tell whoever it was to go bug off. Stepen's scowl quickly turned to a grin "Ah I was wundeirng when ya turn up."  
>Patty turned her head looking towards the door. "Speak the devil &amp; he shall appear." She turned back around finishing her hair when drew walked into the room &amp; behind her wrapping his arm around her middle.<br>"An how M'darling wife?"  
>She whacked his hands with her brush causing him to let go as she turned to face him, a hateful look to her eyes "I nay ye wife yet Drew."<br>He smirks taking a step back. "Still the hot blooded one I see…be good to see what else burns hot in that body besides ya temper lass."

"Not till thee weddin Drew, Not till thee weddin."  
>"Yeah Stephen I know…I count thee days till she be 21..." The whole time Drew spoke her was staring Patty down like a hungry wolf. Taking her hand without the brush kissing it. "The day after our bells shall ring my dear." She pulled her hand way wishing she could slap the smug Scotsman across the face. Then again knowing him he might consider that foreplay. She side stepped to get distance from Drew.<p>

"I thin I need some air." She spoke grabbing her purse.  
>"Nay ya don't patty…ya not leaving this room wit out me."<br>"Stephen? I am not a baby…I am 20, a woman by the standards here eve if I con't do get a drink."  
>"There are too many hound around this place to have them sniffen round my sister."<br>She was already feeling she was around the biggest one in the form of her betrothed. "Stephen I will be a good girl, I just need to get some air & leave ya two with some male bondin."  
>"Fine fine, ya got ya phone of ya?"<br>"Yeah yeah…." She grabbed her bag & room key & rushed from the room before he could stop her.  
>"That girl I swear…I don't thin I envy ya at all Drew, Nay…nay at all."<br>"Oh trust me Stephen com the weddin I can work on calming her temper down." Drew just smirks before taking a seat in on the chairs while Stephen take the other to catch up on their time apart.

**(OK a beginning Chapter I am not sure how often I will be updating it or how far it will go as it was just something floating in my head. If you like please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(OK here is the next chapter. I didn't think I would have it up so soon, but poor Patty just would not be quite. Enjoy & review please)**

Patty made her way through the hotel back down to the lobby, she recognized a few of the wrestlers from tapes her brother had been watching. She would normally go up to introduce herself, but she had no way of knowing how friendly any of them were or if there would all be horses asses. She decided to make her way into the bar to grab a pop & see what local chatter she could get.

Making her way over she hopped onto the barstool standing only 5'4" looking around. A few in the place may have been locals themselves, or business travelers, she did see one or two groups that may have been wrestlers but she wasn't too sure.  
>"You old enough to be in here?" She turned her head looking at the men behind the bar.<br>"I ove 18, I just wosh a pop."  
>"I don't serve anyone under 21, It the rules. You got ID."<br>"I nay try to trick ya sir, I am ony 20 I wish a pop not a brew."  
>"I don't care what it is you want I won't be serving you. Now either go next door or to a machine, but you won't be getting it from me."<br>"Foolish rule I knows of ones that do…"  
>"Well I am not them. Now get stepping toots."<br>"TOOTS!" She gritted her teeth.

"Justin isn't it?" Came a male voice interrupting her 'conversation.' she was irritated even more when the bartender shooed her away focusing on the man.  
>"What can I get for you."<br>"A cola, what ever one you have on the tap here."  
>The bartender turns to walk away to get the glass, Patty lightly give a grown of frustration &amp; turns on the stool to hop down. Before she could walk away a hand grabbed her shoulder. She grabbed it turning to stare up at the face of a square jawed blonde. He offered a light smile to her then using his other finger motioned her to wait. She didn't know why but she let go of his wrist watching. After Justin poured the soda Edge grabbed it telling him to ad it to his room bill. He then cocked his head some as if to tell her to follow.<p>

Almost against her better judgment she did, she became even more willing thinking of how much it would piss off her brother & Drew. He lead her to a table with about five other people.  
>"You just had to play hero didn't you Adam." commented a fair looking raven haired man with his arm resting on the shoulder of a rainbow colored hair man who she could almost swear was wearing make up who kept shoving the dark haired ones arm off him.<br>"Hey want can I say." He turned back to her with another smile. "I am sorry I didn't get your name Miss?"  
>"Patricia boot most call me Patty."<br>"Sounds like she just got off the boat." Commented another blond not quite as built as Adam.  
>"If by the boat ya mean over sea, Yeah just flew in today. Now ye fellas know me name how bout yas?<p>

"Well as you heard mine is Adam, The mismatched duo over there is Matt & Jeff…or as we call him skittles."  
>"HEY!" Piped up Jeff, Adam just smirked as he continued.<br>"The one that asked about your boat is Jason, but we normally just call him Jay." He then motioned to the one woman of the group with auburn hair & sparkling eyes. "And Miss smiles here is Eve Torres."  
>"Hey girl, finally another woman to break up this testosterone overload here." Eve replied.<br>"A pleasure I am sure, but I nay said I would join yas."  
>"Oh come on Patty, just the one soda. We bore you that much you can leave after you done it." Pushed Adam.<br>"Very well since ya were kind enough to get it for me after that oaf of a worker over there." She pulled out a chair sitting, then Adam retook his seat.

She talked with them for about an hour in that times it was confirmed the were some of the wrestlers in the company her brother was working for & also got from eave that she was going against a girl names Kelly tomorrow, when her phone started to ring. She looked at it rolling her eye, she motioned a moment she was going to step out. She flipped it open as she started to walk through the crowd. "Allo Bruther…I tol ya I was getting some air…I was drinking a pop…yeah just a pop…yeah at the bar…oh cool ya self bruther it nay big a thing…actually I met a few nice fellas already…well there one lass too…fine I be up in a few, let me say me good byes…No ya can wait the few minutes, bye." She hung up heading back inside. "I am really sorry, but that was my bruther & he insisting I come back up right away." She turns heading from the bar without another word & up to her room. Walking into the room she sees her brother over by the window a glass in his hand. She tried not to tense at that sight.

"What so important Stephen?" He turned with a scowl on his face before downing the rest of his drink.  
>"What I tell ya bout allowing the men around here near ya?" He stepped closer to her &amp; she thought of running but knew it would only be worse. "So you allow any of them to tooch ya?"<br>"What? The only tooch there was , was to me shoulder & that all. They were quite nice." She saw him throw the glass & she tried not to cringe hearing it shatter. Her eyes grew bigger from fear. "Stephen, please…calm down."  
>"ME CALM!" He laughed as he grabbed both her shoulders pinning her to the door behind her. "Drew &amp; I bend backwards to get ya here…and you already goo off making eyes at others!"<p>

Him that close there was no doubt that he & if she had to bet Drew got a hold of some scotch & the smell not exactly the good stuff either. "Stephen peeze I was noot makin eyes…It was just friendly chatter." He took his hands slamming her back hard against the door, she tried not to cringe the handle hitting into her lower back.  
>"Ye call it chatter, they call eyeing fresh meat." His green eyes glowed with a rage she had sadly seen over &amp; over many times for the last five years. He tossed her to the side having her sprawl to the floor. "YE STAYIN HERE REST THEE NIGHT YA GET ME GIRLIE!" She just kept her head low nodding. She didn't see him, but heard the door open &amp; close. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone before getting herself up from the ground. Now she just had to hope he didn't leave any bruises on her for tomorrow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Patty woke up the next morning to see her brother sleeping like a log. She rolled from the bed her body protesting the movement as her lower back still ached where it was rammed the night before. She made her way into the bathroom with her change of clothing taking a quick shower she hoped before Stephen woke up. The warm water running over her body she just sighed to herself . Sometimes she wondered why she put up with it, the verbal & even worse the physical abuse. That was one of the few things she was looking forward to in a few months when the wedding took place, she would no longer be at her brother's mercy. She just only hoped that Drew wouldn't be as bad, granted she was old enough to be on her own now but she had no where to go & no income to call her own. On top of that her bloody brother promised her hand in marriage to his best friend all because he helped them out of a tight spot five years ago.

If Drew is such a great guy shouldn't he of helped because he wanted to nto because of who or what I could get from it? She knew if she left it would be a disgrace to the family name. She put up with it because she was a survivor, as her mother called her before she died her Troid Aingeal, her Fighting Angel. Patty lightly touches the scar that laid right next to her left breast, tears fall from her eyes remembering that night. Everything she endures at the hands of her brother she sometimes wonder if it would have been better if their father or mother had survived that attack instead of her.

A loud knock jarred her from her trip down a painful memory lane.  
>"Hoory oop in there!"<br>"Just a momet more." She quickly stepped from the shower rushing to dry herself & toss her clothing on before rushing to get the door open to let her brother in. She made her way to her suit case to begin pulling out her ring gear, She had black tights with 'mairfidh ' on the back it means endure in Gaelic, a black midriff top, black boots that has St. Bridget's cross embroidered on the outward facing side of them. She placed them in her now empty carry on bag setting it on the bed waiting for her brother. She paced the room trying to fight her nerves & to get her body working better she hoped. She stopped hearing the bathroom door open hoping Stephen was ready to go, but he wasn't even dressed yet walking into the room with just a towel around his waist.

She gulped turning her back to him as he walked around like it was no big deal. "Ya ain't see me jeans hav ya? Thee dork ones?"  
>"Ya sure ya packed thum?"<br>"O course I did! Are ya daft?"  
>"Nay point raising ya tone Stephen I got enough stress without ye temper to boot."<br>"Well then help me fond them?"  
>"Nay with ya prancing bout like that."<br>"Like what?"  
>"You know very well what…"<br>He give a hearty laugh "I covered ya prude."  
>"Yeah by a piece of cloth that can drop any moment."<br>"Ya honestly telling me ya never saw a full male body before?"  
>"Ya know I haven't…Even if I had, I nay wish to see my brother's." Her face contorted at even the slight mental image of that.<br>"Ah here they are." He was quite a few moments before talking again. "Ya can turn round ya prude." She turned around only to have his towel thrown at her which she quickly shoves away trying not to glare at him. "As for me knowing that how am I to know what ya do when I was over ere trainin?"  
>She rolled her eyes at her brother. "We both know Drew would have ya hide if his darlin bride was not chaste when he weds."<br>"And here I thoot you nay care for im."

"I don't, I care for the honor of our family name." She walked to the table grabbing her purse throwing it over her shoulder. "Now ya dressed can we go get soom grub?"  
>"Shall I call Drew to join us?"<br>"Stephen, please can we jost have a meal in peace. Do you even care how he paws me?"  
>"Hey least someone fins you attractive, beat me why." She fights the desire to lash out at the pompous prick.<br>"Can we jost go."  
>"Fine fine me may see im anyway." He stuffs his wallet in his pocket before heading out the door.<p>

Reaching the restaurant they are taken to a table sitting down. She orders a light meal of scrambled egg & some orange juice. Stephen orders a much larger meal, to be expected though. She didn't see the two sets of eyes watching them until they were almost half way done & she saw Adam & Jay heading her way. She just prayed her brother didn't see her when she looked right at them lightly shaking her head. Adam noticed it placing his arm out stopping Jay. A puzzled look to both of their faces before Adam lightly nodded grabbing Jay leading him from the restaurant & back up to their room. She relaxed a bit seeing them leave.

Jay looked at Adam once the door was closed. "What the hell was that man?"  
>"She didn't want us over there right now. She almost looked scared."<br>"So that guy she was with I take it is her brother, Stephen didn't she say?"  
>"That would be my guess. Well I guess we can try to talk to her at the arena…you know 'accidentally' bump into her."<br>"Well then he would have no reason to be angry at her over an accident right?"  
>"We can only hope." They guys check over their gear before heading out for the day before reporting to the arena.<p>

After breakfast Stephen & Patty return to their room till it is time to leave. Patty catches a nap while her brother watched TV. She starts to think that as she starts to fall asleep he searches out something loud to wake her up again. She wants to throw a pillow at his head but instead uses it to cover her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about four when Patty was woken up by Stephen physically shaking the foot of her bed.  
>"I'm op ya loon."<br>"what?"  
>"Notin Stephen, I'm wake." She moved the pillow from her head getting from the bed she quickly touch up her make-up before they headed out.<p>

Once at the arena Patty searched backstage for the Diva's locker room going in & staking a place to get changed.  
>"Hey again!" Patty looked over her shoulder to see Eve heading her way. Along with a slightly stockier built blond with a pink highlight off her bangs.<br>"Ello gain Eve." She tried to give a smile.  
>"Patty this is Nattie, Nattie Patty. She just arrived her with her brother last night from Ireland."<br>"Wow some real foreign blood." Nattie joked offering her hand. Patty took it shaking it.  
>"Aye goos ya could say that. Pardon Ladies I should start getting changed so I have time for hair &amp; things…that a new concept still, being made up to go fight." She turns around removing her top setting it in the spot in front of her &amp; begins to undo the jeans.<p>

"Yeah gonna come hang after th…You ok hun?" Eve started to speak when she saw the bruise on Patty's lower back. Patty quickly froze trying to think.  
>"I'm fine why ya ask?"<br>"You got a bruise on your back hun."  
>"Oh that…I just a clutz last night, and my bruda a slob. He had things tossed bout the room when I got in. Me foot caught one his shirt or something &amp; I fell back. Smacked it on the bloody door."<br>"If you say so the girls exchanging looks not sure how well they buy it."  
>"I don't know how much a party mood I be in after thee show so I get back to ya ok?"<br>"Yeah fine. If your tights don't fully cover that mark make sure the make-up girls know so they can cover it for you. Sadly a down side to our work we get banged up at times."  
>"I will thank ya Eve, pleasure again Nattie."<br>As the girls walked away Patty finished getting into her gear before heading into the hallway looking for hair & make-up.

The girls started talking after she left. "You don't believe that story do you Eve?"  
>"Not at all Adam warned me he &amp; Jay saw her today &amp; was going to introduce themselves to her bother, but she quickly shook her head no &amp; thought she looked scared."<br>"Nothing we can do though is there?"  
>"No really, not until she speaks up. Maybe the boys can find out what her brothers deal is." Nattie just shrugged with a sigh.<p>

Patty just to make sure the fans would not see had the make-up girl blend a few different colors on cover-up over the spot that was already about 90% covered, but knew gear could shift in the match. While her hair was being done Kelly made her way over to introduce herself.  
>"Hey, Patty right?"<br>"Aye that right."  
>"Kelly a pleasure."<br>"Ah ye the doll I get to play wit tonight." She spoke with a laugh.  
>"Yeah just remember Teddy aid no trying to call your signature since no one even knows what it is."<br>"Aye aye, I won't caber toss you tonight."  
>"Caber toss?" Kelly asked when the stylist said she was done &amp; Patty got off the chair. She motioned Kelly to walk with her till they found a quite spot.<p>

"Thee Caber toss is a stalled vertical suplex, boot instead of my falling back wit it & droop to me knees & fall forward wit it. Figure the knee droop make it look like I shook ya joints then the fall forward all the wind git knock from ya stunning a moment for thee pin."  
>"Doesn't sound that hard if you want to use it for impact?"<br>"I thought ya just said Teddy didn't want me using it."  
>"True it is only a dark match, OK Guess play it safe hold off for now I am sure we will get a few TV sets on each other. Ready to gain some heat?"<br>"I sure hope so." The girls go over some key points for the match of course in the ring they will still be placing calls.

A tech came by telling them to head for gorilla. They nodded heading down the hall. Patty headed out first without any music or anything just standing there waiting. The Ring announcer did introduce her as Patty O'Shay from Dublin Ireland. Next came out Kelly who it was quick to see was a fan favorite which told the fans they should boo Patty. The match lasted almost ten minutes before the ref signaled a wrap. It was decided while she couldn't do the caber toss she could still do a standard vertical suplex then flip over for the pin. The bell went off & Patty stood with a fuming scowl on her face that she was to wear win or loose as if there was no pleasing her. She glared down at her fallen opponent waking closer before placing a pulled kick to Kelly's midsection. Kelly played it curing up protectively with a few more kicks her way before Patty placed a boot on Kelly's side, of course 90-95% of the weight was on the other foot as she raised her hands in victory till the ref forced her away leaving the ring for the back as the ref checked Kelly over.

Reaching the back she was almost surprised to see her brother with Drew there clapping for her.  
>"Thata girl sis. Good wook indeed."<br>"Yeah nice one Patty dear." Drew moved towards her till she placed her hand up to block him.  
>"Thank ye booth but I just wish to get back to the locker room."<br>She started to walk away till her brother yelled after her. "PATTY GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" Her scowl becoming more real as she knew her brothers voice more then likely grabbed the attention of who know how many. She turned around walking back over.  
>Her voice as low as she could get it while still getting her point across. "Ye know how much credibility I just lost coming back like a scalded dog…" Her eyes shined with her anger. "Don't…don't do that again…What you do when there is no eyes around is one thing brother…but learn to at least pretend to respect me in public. Now pardon if I didn't feel like getting pawed by ye buddy." With that she turned walking away again. Leaving two displeased Celtic males.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A month later & Patty had already gotten out of darks & onto televised. She was also very quickly being recognized by fans as a big diva heel. Her new status didn't help any with her brother. When ever it seemed she was spending too much time getting changed he would question her wondering the crazy idea those broads were placing in her head. Stephen did what ever her could to keep her isolated unless she was with him & Drew. One time she did try to sneak out why the boys were out somewhere she didn't make it back before they did & even though she had fun it earned her a few bruised ribs, at least she hoped they were bruised & not cracked as she couldn't even afford to get then checked out till after her next match & blame them on that. That was becoming her new cover story, blaming the injuries of the abuse on the job.

A certain gentleman was in his home watching the shows as he always did when he was given extended time off to keep an eye on the rosters. Watching some fresh blood coming in he tried to think in his mind who would benefit from his years of wisdom. He was keeping tabs on the three that showed up recently from the UK. Drew came off a little, not rephrase that very cocky & full of himself. He would need to find later how much of that was real & if so he would need to be knocked down a bit. Sheamus strong, bold, brash, the man could see almost traces of himself in the young man. He might make it big for himself with the right molding. The last was the new diva Patty, now he normally didn't focus on any of the divas at one he could mentor. That normally fell on either Michelle or Mickie, this girl was brutal in the ring. He could see the rage she was set to portray, as most would say the Irish temper. He saw something deeper though he didn't care for. Under the rage he could see a hidden pain, he wasn't sure why or why he should care. As long as she did a good job that was all that mattered right? He had been watching her the last few weeks & was feeling a kinship with her though they never met. After the show when off he got up moving to his phone dialing a familiar number. "I'll see you next week Vince." He spoke in his smooth yet gruff tone. "I know I am not due back for a few more weeks, I want to check out the young blood first hand….I'll see you then." He got off the phone shutting everything down before moving to his gym to get a work out in before bed.

The next week Patty didn't even take note of the additional eyes on her, She went out did her match, got back, changed & was stuck at the side of her brother till it was time for his match & she had orders to stay near to gorilla spot for him. She was leaned over on a storage crate near by even if hidden deep the man watching her could almost feel the sadness pour from the fiery haired woman. Her body language tried to change the moment she thought anyone was watching her. Her watcher turned moving away from her location making his way out of the building.

Hearing the bell & boos of the crowd she knew he brother won again & she stood up waiting for him to come to the back where she kindly congratulated him again walking him towards the locker room where she had to wait for him till he was done & then they left. They made it up to their room & was preparing for bed when a folded piece of paper was spotted by the door.

Stephen walked over picking it up. Patty was sitting on her bed brushing her hair out. She wondered what he found but could not bring herself to ask figuring if she was meant to know he would tell her. He unfolded it reading it. He was surprised to find it was written in Gaelic:

_Patty,_  
><em>I see in you the fire of Brighid, the fighting spirit of Nemaih. I also see what you try to hide deep from the world, a pain you try to bare alone. You have friends you only need to ask for their help. Do not let the pain you try to bare alone bury &amp; put out your fire.<em>

The letter was unsigned Stephen tried not to laugh unsure if he should be angry of amused. Who ever it was did not bother signing their declaration to her. He wondered if she should even be allowed to see it. The only other man he thought could even remotely write the note would be Drew, then again he wasn't even sure how versed he was in it. He just crumpled the letter up tossing it in the trash before laying down to sleep shutting his light off before Patty was even finished. She shook her head setting the brush aside before laying down to sleep as well her mind still on what ever it was he was reading.

Luckily for her as was their normal routine she was awake first. She moved to the can Stephen threw the paper in the night before pulling it out, she carried it with her with her clothing to the bathroom. Locking the door she uncrumpled it as she started to adjust the temperature of the shower. She did not know if she should be happy over this persons compliments or sad she did not do a better job of wearing a mask to hide the pain of her own blood. She folded it up placing it in the pocket of the pants that day before she got into the shower itself. She knew she had to be fast as Stephen could wake up any moment. She didn't even bother with her hair that day before getting out to get dressed.

She walked out the door at first not seeing her brother till her pushed her from behind towards her bed. She stumbled but caught herself from falling as she quickly turned toward him. "What thee hell Stephen?"  
>"Ya thin me daft girl…where is it?" She could already see the fire in his eyes.<br>"Where's what?"  
>"Ye bloody know what I am talkin bout."<br>"Maybe if you enlighten me more." His face grew with even more anger moving towards her till she fell back on the bed, before she could move he had her pined his arm across her neck. She gave almost a growl of her own, struggling under him moving her arms to try to claw at his arm to release the pressure glad for the softness of the bed prevented his force from fully cutting her air.  
>"Enlightenment ye want is it?" The words came almost like venom from his lips. "Fine I spell it out plainly for ya. The letta I goot last eve…Twas in thee trash when I went to sleep, tis not there now…where is it?"<p>

She turned her head to the side to try to get a little more air. "Ya sure ya hit the can?" She cringed when Stephens free hand hit her on her left side almost directly over the scar, she was never sure why shots to her left always hurt more then to her right.  
>"Ya doon playin smart wit me &amp; just answer."<br>"Twas addressed to me anyways, ya had no cause to keep it form me." She bit her lip feeling another blow to her side.  
>"So ya lying tramp did remove it, nottin but a trash scrounging tramp as ya now? So enlighten me now…who sent it?"<br>"I don't know…" He landed another body blow, she cringed but would not give him the pleasure of a scream. "I swear Stephen I don't know who sent it."  
>"Ya still never told me where it is."<br>She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Me front right pocket." She felt Stephen shift his weight enough to dig in her pocket to remove the paper & heard his tearing it up. Removing his arm from her neck she takes as big of a breath as she could right before he landed a blow this time to her right side. "That for snooping where ya didn't belong." He then got up turning towards the bathroom. "I tell ya what ya should & should not be seein, ya hear me?" She sat up nodding but he didn't not see it with his back turned. "YA HEAR ME!"  
>"Aye Stephen I hear ya." He walked rest of the way into take his shower she just wanted to curl up. She couldn't believe she was praying the next four months to go fast &amp; pray Drew was not as bad as he acted around Stephen even if deep inside she knew that would be asking too much.<p>

**(Even without saying it I am sure you can guess who has taken an interest in Patty.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thank you psion53 for reviewing the story. I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review)**

10/26/09

Patty tried to hurry into the short tavern maid outfit wardrobe gave her when she arrived that evening. Part of some sort of costume contest/battle royal thing. She shook her head looking at the ribbons that were suggestion of placing her hair in Swiss Miss style pig tails. "Ya goot to be jokin me."  
>"More then likely their not." commented Eve stepping over in a playboy style refs outfit. Eve looked Patty over tying not to sigh. "I think we need to talk."<br>"Yeah I know I'll go see the make up girls before thee show."  
>"That not all Patty."<p>

"What?" She tried not to look at Eve grabbing her brush form her bag trying to figure how to do the pigtails right.  
>"They aren't all from matches are they?" Patty tried to ignore the comment. "Patty, come on talk to me." Eve placed her hand on Patty's shoulder drawing her attention from the mirror.<br>"There is nothing to talk bout Eve."  
>"Patty…"<br>"Nothing, ya get me nothing to worry yaself over. It's covered, got it." Eve gave a sigh shaking her head.  
>"Ok Patty…ok just know if you want to talk." Eve just couldn't stand it &amp; walked away. Patty getting frustrated grabbed the ribbons &amp; a robe placing it on before looking for the hair &amp; make-up girls. They were touching up her left side when Drew walked by.<p>

"Now I defiantly wouldn't mind doing some wenching myself."  
>"Go stoof it Drew."<br>"Aye I know what I would like to stuff alright." The make up girl just gave him a look which he just returned with is cocky smile before he walked off.  
>"What he deal?" she asked.<br>"Long story short, he my brutas friend so he thin he can pull stuff like that."  
>"His wife wouldn't care to hear he making those comments as any of the diva's"<br>Patty tried not to gasp. "His wife?"  
>"Yeah…or is it just fiancée? Which ever it is I am sure she wouldn't be pleased." Patty saw her glimmer of hope dashed away, fiancée could of meant her for all she knew. There was no way Drew would have another fiancée…or even a wife could he? "OK all done."<p>

"Thank ye." She put the robe back on before making her way to find Stephen. She reached the central locker room & knocked on the door waiting. There was no answer she figured it must be too noisy in there so she just leaned on the wall a sigh hoping he doesn't think she was taking too long as it is her waiting on him. She got a feeling of someone watching her & she lifted her head looking around. She tried to shake off the shiver the wanted to go down her spine, she been getting that feeling for about the last month now. She started to get lost in her thoughts again thinking of knocking, when a staff member comes up telling her that her brother is in catering looking for her. She thanks him before turning to walk down the hall. Turning in a rush she bumped directly in to a large expanse of chest. She almost stumbles back till a pair of large hands grab her to steady her.

"I so sorry." She hadn't even looked up yet.  
>"It's ok? Came a smooth rumble. "You sure you ok?"<br>"Aye.." she moved her head looking up & noticed she needed to farther then normal to be greeted with almost a piercing green gaze, now having green eyes herself she would rarely call them striking, but there was something about his that was out of the normal. Her throat went dry trying to gulp. "Um…I so Sorry Taker…"  
>He let go of the girl trying to smile, but at times even that came across cold. "Quite alright." He wasn't set for the show so he was just in jean &amp; a tee shirt his head in a black bandana. "Patty right?"<br>"Aye sir."  
>He tried not to smirk being called a sir, then again her youth he could understand why. "So were you rushing off to like that anyways?"<br>"Um, off to catering to find me brutha. I was told he waiting for me there."  
>Taker lowered his head as if studying her more. "He always have such a tight leash on you?"<p>

"It not a leash." She bit back standing more strait towards him. "He just looking out for me wellbeing."  
>"That so…so he would not be opposed to you joining me &amp; a few of the others after the show then?" He noticed her eyes quickly dropped to the floor as if debating the outcome of such an offer. "Don't worry you won't be the only Diva."<br>She looked back up towards him. "Very kin of ya, but part the problem is I am only 20."  
>"Ah, well you can still get in the places we go, they just won't be serving you anything besides soda."<br>"I'll need to thin bout it, but I should really get going before he worry about me."  
>"You know what I think I could so with a soda myself I'll walk you." She tried not to gulp again as he lead her to catering.<p>

She saw Stephen talking to Drew & tried not to roll her eyes making her way over while Taker move another direction towards the food tables set up.  
>"Where the hell ya been girl…and what is up with ya hair?"<br>"It is for a contest tonight…trust me Stephen not me first pick."  
>"OK might as well see what they placed ya in." She sighed openings robe briefly before closing it.<br>"I'm sure it has the frilly bloomers too didn't it?" Snickered Drew.  
>"Just can it." She hisses. He just laughed walking to her placing a hand briefly on her hips, but oddly let go before she had to threatening him.<br>"Well I best be goin see you after the show." He turned walking off.  
>"What ya doing after the show Stephen?"<br>"We just getting a few drinks, ye…ye be in the room."  
>"Actually I was invited out."<br>"Oh no ya don't we been through it already."  
>"Stephen it's wit…"<br>"I don't bloody care who it wit."  
>"Trust me him you would care."<br>"Him?…Him! It bad enough if you wish to go out with what they call ladies round here."  
>"I was assured some of the girls would be there."<br>"I don't care…NO…and I mean No." He stand up grabbing her arm preparing to move her away from there even if he had to drag her.

"We got a problem here?" Came a deep rumble from behind Stephen. Patty already saw it was Taker again, she wasn't exactly sure where he popped up from like that. Stephen let go of her arm getting ready to turn & tell this guy off till he seemed almost frozen in place. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure.  
>"No Problem Deadman…just a little family disagreement."<br>"I see I really hope it has nothing to do with my accidentally delaying your sister before."  
>"Um…you…you the reason she was-wasn't here?"<br>"Yeah just wanted to talk to her a few minutes, how good she was doing in the Diva's division. She has a lot of potential as long as no one tries to hold her down. I also asked if she wanted to hang with some of us after the show. I think she can learn a lot just by listening & hanging around the talent some more. She needs to break her shell some, always up in her room…Don't you think Sheamus?"

Stephen gave a cough before replying. "Very kind of ya Taker, I am sure she would be more then willing to take ya up on that offer, right Patty?"  
>"Um yes…" She replied<br>"Great, I'll make sure she gets back to the hotel safely so you can go do whatever you wish after the show." Taker informed him more then asked.  
>"Um..ok Yeah I did have plans anyways."<br>"Fine it settled then. I'll let Eve & Michelle know you coming with us. Till then." He nodded his head before turning walking away. Patty watched as he walked away before being glared at by her brother again.  
>"Ya didn't tell me HE was the guy?"<br>"Ya didn't give me a chance to, I told ya that ye would want to know who it was. Now if you excuse me I have to got get ready for the match. She walked off feeling almost a weight lifted from her shoulders at least for now.

**(OK The next chapter may be on the short side since it will be finishing off this night. I don't know yet, depends on how my mind runs with it once I get to writing it. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thank you psion53 for reviewing the story. I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review OK I know I haven't updated this in a while, my muses in a different story sort of kidnapped me & still want to even as & type this.)**

The divas match was far from anything to write home about as they say. Patty couldn't wait to get back to the locker room to get changed to go hang out with some of the stars besides her brother.

As she turned a corner she ran into Drew who blocked her going farther. "Where ya runnin to now Patty m'dear?"  
>"To go take a shower &amp; change out of this silly thing."<br>"Well I think ya look cute in it." He reached a hand for her waist which she swatted away. He just gave a smirk stepping closer to her backing her up. "Maybe I'll as them bout ya keeping it…you know for our privy time."  
>"Eww I thin not…now move." She tried to take her hands to push him from her way but he took a hold of both her wrist twisting them behind her back forcing her closer to him. "Drew let me go…now." She tried to wiggle free of him.<p>

"Aye Patty M'dear I love the fight about ya…just remember now…just two months…two month M'sweet Irish Rose till ya all mine…" He tried to be seductive in his words but they felt like slime to her. He then forced his lips to her till she bit on his lip forcing him to jerk his head back, his face a mix of furry yet intrigue. "Seem this ere rose has some thorns to it…I will enjoy plucking them."

He finally let her go walking away. She rushed into the Divas locker room she grabbed a towel & used it to shield herself as she stripped down heading into the shower, luckily by then most of the girls were out of the shower are as she moved into a stall pulling the curtain turning the water on she braced herself against the wall just crying. She was promised to marry a man she felt she could never love, he felt like slime to her & in turn made her feel little more then a lowly tart. She threw her head back allowing the water to wash over her face long with the tears before she shut the water off drying herself off the best she could before wrapping herself moving back to her locker getting dressed. It was just a pair of jeans & a plain green tee shirt that did nothing for her figure at all. She used a blow dryer attached to the wall to dry her hair before slipping her sneakers on.

"So Mark actually managed to get you away from your brother?" Eve asked leaning against the locker near were Patty was sitting.  
>"Mark?"<br>"Yeah..Deadman, Taker…"  
>"Oh…yeah ye could say he did…"<br>"Good. Nice to see you out & about." Eve looked her over. "You going out in that?"  
>"Well I wos not planin on going anywhere when I cam in tonight…so yeah…if there something wro…"<br>"Nothing wrong with it Patty, Most the guys may be the same way."  
>Patty looked at her seeing Eve was in a tight skirt that came a few inched above her knees &amp; a long sleeve blouse that dipped way low showing her cleavage along with almost stiletto type heels. She defiantly thought Stephen would kill her if she even thought of dressing that way.<p>

She got up & she walked with Eve out for the lot where rest of the group was waiting by a long SUV type vehicle. "Sorry I kept you all waiting."  
>"Hey it cool Patty, Glad you could join us." Adam informed her before they started to pile inside, The three girls got in first then the guys, Taker got in last to try to give him more room. Patty looked around &amp; she did feel a little underdressed compared to Eve &amp; Michelle.<p>

Once at the club they all piled out heading inside. Patty tried to enjoy herself but her mind kept drifting to what Drew pulled at the arena, also worried of how Stephen would act once she was behind close doors.  
>"Patty…Hey Patty?" Adam called almost waving a hand in front of her.<br>She shook her head looking at him. "Of sorry Adam."  
>"It's ok you look a million miles away what's up?" It was pretty much just her, Adam &amp; Taker left at the table the others were dancing.<br>"Nay much, just lot on my mind I guess…"  
>"Anything we can help with?"<br>"Nay really."

Before anything else could be said Eve came up taking Adam by the hand nearly dragging him away. Patty just sighed looking down again. She tried not to jump when Taker placed a firm hand on her shoulder she didn't even realize he had changed seats. She turned her head looking at him. "Hey you got friends, you don't need to handle your burdens alone."  
>"I know."<br>"Do ya? Do ya really know that?"  
>"What ya mean?" She watched as he leaned closer before he spoke to make sure she would hear him clearly over the music.<br>"The fire of Brighid, the fighting spirit of Nemaih I was right when I said I saw them in you."

Patty's eyes widened looking at him as he moved back in his seat with his normal stoic look. "It was ye…ye the one that sent that note?"  
>"Yes &amp; I am glad you got it. I meant the words in it, you hide behind a mask few can see past. I can see it though, you harbor a great pain. It is slowly smothering that fire in you, the questions is what is it &amp; why are you allowing it?"<p>

She turned her head back towards the table lowering her head. "Why ya care? Why ya show an interest in me?"  
>"Do not read my intentions the wrong way. Why I may not of been born on the Emerald Isle itself I have studied a lot of the old ways. That is one reason I am versed in the tongue of the land. Something bout you when I saw you told me you believed in the old ways as well. Bridget's Cross on you boots is more in honor &amp; passion for the goddess then for the saint the church has made her become, isn't it?" Patty lightly nodded. "I have only an unknown desire to help you Patty, guard you somehow. Nothing more then that. Though I should tell you Adam on the other hand, he does have feelings for you. He just does not know how to go about telling you."<p>

"So ya just felt obligated to tell me in his place."  
>"He may be arrogant, he bay be a bit brash at time, but deep down he is a good guy. I wouldn't be telling you if I thought he would let you come to harm."<br>"As touching as that may be, there is two problems. One I thin he even older then me brother & that a stretch, two I am already betrothed."  
>"I see, someone home or here?"<br>"Sort of both…Me brothers friend Drew."  
>"I don't see how that is possible."<br>She turned her head looking at him a questioning look as he took a sip of his beer. "And pray tell why is that."  
>"Very simply…he is already married."<br>"What?"  
>"Mr. McIntyre already has a wife…I think almost six months now."<p>

"No…no he can't be…"  
>"I assure you he is…sorry to be the barer of such news for you. How long you two been promised to each other?"<br>"Almost six years?"  
>"Why so long?"<br>"Twas the agreement."  
>"Agreement?"<br>"Yeas twas an arranged marriage after our parents died."  
>"Do you even love him?"<br>"No, I can't even stand the jerk."  
>"Then see it as the fates offering you a way out."<br>"I wish I could, I can not though till I tell Stephen so he can dissolve the agreement."  
>"I wish you the best, I hate to see such a thing eat at you." He touched her shoulder again &amp; she just lowered her head shaking it. She took a drink of her soda, she remembered everything she just said. She just wasn't fully sure why she said it to a guy she just met.<p>

Before anything else could be said between them the group slowly made their way back deciding it was best they call it a night & get back to the hotel to crash. They got in the limo taking off. Patty bid everyone a good night before going to her room. Opening her door she was surprised & slightly relieved it seems Stephen was not back yet so she changed for bed figuring she would talk to him later about his buddy's marital status.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thank you psion53 for reviewing the story. I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review)**

Patty was woken up in the middle of the night by her brother's way off key singing. Her eyes opened only to see the room still dark, singing meant at least for now he was in a happy drunk mood instead of his normal mean drunk mood & just tried to pull a pillow over her head. Maybe just maybe she could block him out & get some sleep. She then heard one horrid sound joined by a second dear lord Drew must of wandered back with him. She prayed to which ever god would listen that they would not know she was awake & just leave her alone. To her relief the sound finally stopped & she fell back asleep.

When she woke the next morning she rushed to get in the shower before her brother woke knowing he would be a bear once a hangover hit. When she faced the beds she had to cover her mouth to stop the hyena type laugh that was surly boiling up inside her. Over on her brother's bed is seems Drew never left last night/this morning as he was asleep next to Stephen spoon fashion. How his long mane in Stephen's face did not wake her brother she had no clue. She quickly looked for her phone taking a photo of it. Putting it away she moved to the bathroom with her clothing for the day. She double checked the lock before striping of her night clothing & into the shower.

Only after she was under the water did she allow herself to begin to laugh. For a moment at least she thought of maybe trying to blackmail the two of them, that wouldn't of made her much better then they were though & how long would it really last? Yeah sure people in the company would get a real good laugh, but then what? Her laughter stopped & she shivered trying not to think of how bad Stephen's rage would be towards her.

She finished out & dried quickly & got dressed. Before she had a chance to open the door. "What thee blowdy hell Stephen!" Drew's voice bellowed.  
>"ME WHAT BOUT YE! YE IN ME BED YE BLOWDY FAIRY!" She tried not to shiver hearing both men yelling.<br>"Me the fairy, ye the one trying to get a good grab!"  
>"I twas doin no such thing…"<br>"Ye had me pin like I was a prime catch!"  
>"I barly had the arm on ya."<br>"But you admit it was on me."  
>"Round ya waist, nay me fault your hair soft as a lass' locks."<br>"OH that just about does it I should haul back & deck ya one."  
>"Go head try it…com ere &amp; plant it right here" she could picture Stephen pointing to his jaw "Or would ya rather it be ya soft lips planted there." She heard them begin to tussle &amp; she just moved herself closer to the far wall closing her eyes just wanting to block it out.<p>

She heard the hotel room door open then shut & it was a few moments before she heard pounding on the bathroom door making her jump. She moved to open it. She didn't want to but she had no choice. She was met by the glare of Stephen. "Ya tell anone what ya saw or heard I rip ya head off ya got me?" She lightly nodded not meeting his gaze as she slipped past him into the room. He walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Well more like slammed it. She pulled out her phone really thinking of deleting the photo. She wasn't sure why she didn't but she couldn't, at least not yet. Who would see it besides her anyways?

She started to pack while Stephen finished up & started packing himself as they had a few hours drive ahead of them for the next city. About half way there she didn't know why she picked then to tell Stephen what she heard.  
>"Steph?"<br>He was focused on the road but she could see in the mirror his eyes shift faintly. He features softened ever so faintly he didn't even remember the last time she used the cropped version of his name.  
>"Aye?"<br>"I heard something yesterday I think you should as well." She took a deep breath. "I was told Drew was already hitched."  
>"Well yeah I am sure he been telling the lass' left &amp; right he be taken."<br>"No Steph…not that he is to be hitched...that he already is."  
>"And who ya been hearing such rubbish from?"<br>"Does it matter?"  
>"Aye it matters, that place notin but a big rumor pot. That why I don't what ya round them folk too much…they filling ya head with such thins."<br>"Even if I tell ya I heard it twice…well the first not sure if it was married or engaged."  
>"Well there ya have it…engaged….to ya. Maybe the second misheard it."<br>"Brutha they said he been hitched six months. Our betrothal is nearly six years. I was not even in the states with ye six months ago."  
>"Six is six once gen they must of misheard from month to year."<p>

Patty sighed turning her focus out the window as Stephen just continued to drive. They got to the next hotel & checked in before going to grab a small bite to eat. She took a nap while Stephen went to track Drew. He found out his room & knocked on it. Drew opened it looking at him.  
>"And what ya blowdy want now? Come to apologize have ya?"<br>"No…we need to talk, about Patty." Drew moved to let him in.  
>"What bout er?"<br>"I feel a fool even asking ya this." He looked down a moment then back a Drew. "Do ya have another girl."  
>"Hey man I won't be foolin ya." Drew sheepishly shrugs. "I will admit I plowed a few fields over the years."<br>"But that it ya just slept with one here or there."  
>"Aye, hey I just turned 19 when I made that deal with ya. Six years a fella got needs ya know."<br>"Aye I know which is why I not beat ya for sleeping behind her back."

"So what bring this on all thee sudden? Ya not trying to find a way of backing out are ya?"  
>"Nay at all, I be glad to be free of her in two months. Be glad to be able to go back to plowing my own fields. I still wonder at times why I bother getting her the job ere, been notin but a bother keeping a rein on her. Nay I came asking ya cause there some silly rumor it seems that ye are already attached to someone." Drew has a brief look of worry on his face, but he quickly covered it by laughing.<br>"And it was more then likely started by one the fields I plowed, that just had wishful hopes is all. Thin no more of it Stephen, you be free of dear sweet Patty soon enough." Drew smirks patting his friend's shoulder escorting him to the door. Once it was shut Drew's face grew dark wondering where he had slipped up.

The rumor was true, but he dare not let Stephen know. He had wanted Patty for years, still did & no one would stop him. It was not love though, just a hidden desire a desire he would fulfill soon. How did it get out about his American wife though? They never traveled together, didn't room together. He had gotten her to believe it was best for both their jobs if no one knew. He would sneak off like a thief to be with her. Before Stephen came on the road she would even come to his room under the pretense of business. Now with Stephen there & more so Patty he couldn't have her come see him. He still went off when he could to be by her. He shook his head he didn't care it was early he needed a drink as he grabbed his room key heading out.


	9. Chapter 9

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review)**

It wasn't till after the show that night that Stephen brought up the subject of Drew's alleged marriage. Patty was sitting reading when he called over to her.  
>"Pat?"<br>"Aye Steph?"  
>"I talked to Drew today."<br>"You what?"  
>"I spoke to Drew see what he had to say on the matter."<br>"And?"  
>"He denies it."<br>"You really expect him to admit that he been with someone else these last six months!"  
>"Don't ye start raising ye voice to me Patricia!" She rolled her eyes.<br>"And what if I flat out refused."  
>"Ya be breaking quite a few hearts if ya do lass."<br>"Oh this should be good." She closes the book setting it down.

She turns on the bed to look over at her brother. "This should be good, pray tell Stephen whose heart would break if I don't marry that swine of a Scotsman?"  
>"Besides mine &amp; Drew's? The beloved spirits of our parents that I know will be looking down with smiles from above."<br>"Oh give me a break…like ya give two shits bout me…As for Drew I doubt he cares either for I believe the story that he already has himself hitched to a girl here. Then how dare ya bring up our parents memory to make me feel guilty. I know Pa when he was alive wished the best for us both & one time spoke high of Drew's family…He changed though, but never let our parents see that. If Pa had an inkling of how much a scoundrel Drew truly is this arrangement would of dissolved before now."

She just barely had the words pass her mouth having had enough Stephen was out of his bed pinning her back on hers sneering down at her. "Ye listen here & ye listen good Lass…Pa ain't here to do nothing, Neither is Ma…ya know why…they both were killed saving your sorry excuse of a life. The fault is yours they gone…So the least your pitiful self can do is respect their last wish of a better life with Drew!"

"Ye both can go to hell…that were dirt like you both belong…"  
>"Dirt are we?" His hands gripping her shoulders he tossed her from the bed to the ground. "Well Patty by blood if I am dirt so are ye…so get on the floor where dirt belongs." She tired to push herself up till he kicked her in the stomach "Guess I got some dirt to kick off me shoes it seems." He kicked her each time she tried to move. She grunted but never gave him the pleasure of a scream. After bout the forth time she stopped &amp; just stayed on the floor almost curled up. She could hear as he walked away leaving the room. She was wondering how long till it would be safe to move. After a while she wonder why fight &amp; she reached for the bed pulling a pillow &amp; blanket down staying on the floor to sleep.<p>

11/22/09

After the pay per view most of the wrestlers went out to celebrate a good show. Different guys moved between different groups. Taker of course getting his share of offered drinks & congratulations of staying champion. His eyes kept returning to Patty that was left to herself her eyes down at her glass. He saw Adam a few times try to talk to her, maybe even suggesting she get up to dance with him & some of the others.

It had been almost a month since they got her out & Taker hated the fact that it did seem more & more of the fire within the girl was flickering out. He finally had enough time himself to make his way over to her.  
>"May I join you?" She didn't even look at him a small motion to the chair by her. He nodded sitting. "What's wrong?"<br>"Where can I eve begin?"  
>"Still trouble with your brother?"<br>"Always…"  
>"But you are out of your agreement with Drew…"<br>"No…the wedding is still on…" She sips her soda.  
>"How is that possible?"<br>"Drew told me bruther that the rumor twas just that, rumor."  
>"It would be unlawful…"<br>"Well unless I can get solid proof in a month."  
>"A month?"<p>

"Aye, I am a Christmas Baby…I am to be wed to Drew the day after I turn 21...so December 26 I am to be married." Taker shook his head trying not to give a growl wishing he could beat some sense into Stephen & rip Drew apart on principal. Taker being one of the if not the top man in the company he knew just about everything on everyone. Plus he just look at someone a certain way it was hard for them to keep their lips tight around him. He knew good & well about Drew & Tiffany. His hands were tied though until Patty gained the strength to ask for help. They talked a bit more before Taker got up stepping outside to get some fresh air.

His back against the wall his head tilted back & eyes closed one booted foot propped on the wall bending his knee. He just took long slow breaths hating what he was seeing & hating more knowing he was powerless to stop it without those three require words.

"What's up Deadman?" came Adam's voice near him. "Why you out here getting ready to freeze yourself?" Mark lifted his head opening his eyes looking at the younger man.  
>"You haven't opened your mouth to Patty yet have you Adam?"<br>"Well no…you know why…I am like 15 years older then her…wouldn't it be odd if not almost perverted in some eyes."  
>"What about your eyes though?"<br>"Why you care?" Adam fixed his coat looking at him "Why you care beside being my friend if I do or do not make a move on a girl…damn a girl…that the thing she practically still is one. For all I know a girl with her looks I am sure she already has someone back in Ireland or somewhere."  
>"She does, but she I far from happy."<br>"She told you this?"  
>"Yes…and I can't believe the who."<br>"Wait someone in the company?"  
>"McIntyre."<br>"But he's married to Tiffany isn't he?"  
>"That is what I thought. I even told her…"<p>

"So if you told her & she don't like the guy anyways, why she with him?"  
>"She is bound by the old ways…She has been promised to him on her 21'st birthday. By law the eldest male member is the only one that can break it. Now she already told me Stephen must be the one to break it, so something must of happened to their father."<br>"Bound by old ways…you must be joking Mark." He looks at his face. "OK I know your not, but what can I do about it then?"  
>"Go talk to her, let her know no matter what she will have you as a friend…that you support her even if you don't fully understand." Mark lowered his head giving a big sigh.<p>

"Mark what are you not telling me?"  
>"I can't say for sure."<br>"Speculate…even if in your cryptic way."  
>"The path she is on…I have seen it for months. Even at home watching her perform. When she got here she had such a fire to her, within that fire I saw a mask hiding pain, a pain she won't let anyone see….but that pain is slowly putting out her inner fire. She doesn't let someone in soon it will be extinguished."<br>"Extinguished? What like loose the passion for the business?"  
>"More…the passion for everything in life…maybe even life itself."<br>"Whoa! Hold on…you mean unless she opens up what ever is happening to her may kill her?" He knows when Mark talks the way he is it is more the mystical Undertaker then it is the man Mark. "Taker we can't let that happen!"  
>"I know, but I am bound myself from helping her unless she asked for it…I tried to give her the tools to hopefully help herself…they fell short though…I do wish I knew how to breath life back into that flame." Mark pushed himself off the wall heading back inside not even looking at Adam as he went by.<p>

Adam couldn't help but growl in frustration. He knew he couldn't beat the crap out of Drew that would only lead to him being hit with a fine if not a suspension. One of the drawback of the man you know hated being married to a company officer. He would just need to find a way to talk to Patty alone & hope he could get her to open up about what is going on with her. He did not like Mark's words at all…someone like Patty loosing their spark to even live. No, no that just would not do.


	10. Chapter 10

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review)**

12/04/09

Patty was talking into going shopping with some of the girls for Christmas gifts. They were at one of the malls in the city of course getting asked for autographs & photo. Talking to a few she smiled maybe just a little more then normal when she had a chance to do these things. Was it cause it truly made her happy to see how happy her work made others or was it just a thicker mask?

They were walking along when a hand grabbed her arm yanking her into a doorway that lead to a back corridor of the place. She went to yell before a hand lightly covered her mouth. She turned to try to pull but was then face to face with Adam's grayish blue eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you Patty…I just want to talk & I know I can't do that at the arena or the hotel. I'll let go of you, just don't walk away please." He moved both his hands holding them up & she just leaned on the wall lowering her head.

"What ya want Adam?"  
>"Well for starts you can look at me." She slowly lifted her head, even if he didn't want to he thought he saw a hint of the pain Mark was telling him about before. "Patty what is going on? What's wrong?"<br>"Notin."  
>"I don't buy that…please…I want to be here for you…sorry to say it I know your brother can be a downright jerk." Adam stepped a little closer placing his hands gently on her waist till he heard her suck her breath, he then pulled them away. "Your hurt."<br>"Woes of the job ye should know that."  
>"Patty please…I want you to know you can come talk to me. I don't care when it is. I won't judge you." He looks down a moment then back into her eyes. "I care about &amp; for you Patty. Some may say more then I should."<br>"Yes…I know what ya trying to say…I heard whispers…but I already belong to another."

Adam closed his eyes hearing the words leave her own lips. "But so have I…I heard the one you…as you say belong to you don't love them. How can they truly have you if they don't have your heart."  
>"That is for me to worry bout."<br>Adam opened his eye looking back at her glad she hasn't walk away yet. "If not for this promise could you ever see yourself attracted to a guy like me?"  
>"Truthfully…I can not say…I been promise since right before my parents died…I was still a teen hardly a chance to think of boys or love. So I pushed myself not to…who hurt myself more then I already was? Why allow myself to feel an attraction to someone else, when in the end I knew I would be with a man I felt none of that for."<p>

Adam sighed closing his eyes hearing her words. Opening them faintly moist with tears as he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders glad to see she didn't wince at that. "Patty…sweet Patty…" He faintly clenched his teeth blowing a breath through them. "That sounds like a cold life…one someone as lovely & pretty as you should not be living."  
>"Me pretty…ha.."<br>"It's true."  
>"Nay, I keep being told I am lucky my hand was promised…if not I would of be living a very lonely life."<br>"I know I don't need to ask who is filling your head with that. It's not true though."  
>"Yes it is."<p>

Adam leaned in closer to her. "Trust me Patty, It's not." He licked his lips before just softly kissing her. He waited for her to pull away, then maybe hit him or run off. He wasn't holding her that tightly. He was pleasantly surprised when none of that happened. He broke the kiss looking at her, her eyes lightly closed a few tears falling from them as a hand slowly came up to her own lips as if in shock. His voice soft as he spoke again. "I am sorry Patty if that was out of line…I just could not hold back wanting to do that any longer. Even if your body has been promised, I know your heart can not be. That only you can promise someone." Her eyes opened to look at him he slowly removed a hand from her shoulder to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you sad I'm sorry…" He turned to walk away.

"Adam…" Her voice faintly shaking.  
>He stopped walking but didn't turn back as he didn't want her to see the pain he was now feeling as he felt he even ruined their friendship. "Yes?"<br>"Is…is that how…how a kiss out of…" She felt odd trying to say the word.  
>"Love." Adam softly spoke.<br>She blushed hearing the word. "Is that how one should feel?"  
>"There are different ones…but how did that one make you feel?"<br>"Safe, warm, protected, cared for."  
>"Then yes." His eyes closed cursing his own tears trying to wipe them before they could be seen. "You telling me you never been kissed?" He almost couldn't believe it.<p>

"Never like that…Drew has tried to force them on me, they were always hard & forceful, more a feel of him trying to dominate me then care about me." Adam clenched his jaw hearing him name & then his treatment. "Adam please come back ere, I feel odd talkin to ya back." Adam worked to recompose himself before turning back around. "I was not crying cause ya made be sad. That had been there a long time I guess."  
>"I am sorry for that."<br>"I feel so wrong for asking…but can ya kiss me again?"  
>Adam gave a small smile stepping close to her again. "You are not his yet…" He placed one hand on her shoulder the other behind her head as he leaned in to kiss her again. He kept it soft no matter how much he wanted to be more physically passionate with it. He could feel how fragile she was because of her brother &amp; Drew's treatment of her. He know she could still feel the passion &amp; love he had for her in even the light caresses of their lips.<br>When he slowly pulled back she softly whispered her brogue quite thick "And I wosh I nay eve had to be.."

His hand moved from her hair to her cheek "Patty I love so much about you…I wish I could show you the better side of life."  
>"I can nay change how things are Adam…I am sorry." She reached a hand up brushing his jaw, almost a chuckle at the faint scruffiness of the feel of it.<br>"You don't love him though." Those words drop her features again.  
>"I know…but they are as they are…"<br>"I will always be there for you…"  
>"Thank ya Adam, more then ye may know thank ya. Once I am wed though…it can never be more then a friend…I…I could never break my vows…I do not even know if that kiss would be breaking them."<p>

"Why, what vow are you under before that day?"  
>"I…I am to remain Chaste, pure…untouched in a sexual way."<br>"I just wish it was not a prick like Drew you were saving that for."  
>"Aye…me too, now more then before." She looks down the hall towards the door.<br>"They haven't come looking for you because Eve helped me plan this."  
>"Before I would have been mighty bit angry with her…now when I get a chance I think I'll need to thank her." Adam couldn't help but smile at those words.<p>

"Here." He hands Patty a small plastic bag. "A small gift…but also your cover story for the others. They should be waiting at the food court for you…tell them you are sorry, but something caught your eye in one of the stores….Until next Patty I sweet." He quickly pecked her lips one last time before rushing down the hall & out a back entrance. Her fingers traced the spot where their lips touched again before leaving the hall to find the other girls.

She slipped into a chair next to Eve. "So where you vanish to?" Nattie asked. "We were about ready to try your phone…then we remembered none of us have your number."  
>"Oh sorry bout that girls…I just spotted something that screamed buy me."<br>The girls laughed saying they know the feeling. "Well can we see?" Asked Michelle. Patty debated a moment as she was not even sure. Reaching in the bag she pulled out the small box & also saw a note in the bag as well but figure it was best to read it when no one was looking.

She opened the lid of the box & had to fight wanting to cry again seeing a pair of stud style Claddagh earrings. They were silver & the heart of them was an emerald colored stone. "They are pretty, you going to put them on, or did you buy them as a gift for someone else?" Asked Michelle.  
>"Nay they a lil something for me."<br>"Well then girl lets see how they look of you." Patty nodded with a smile taking them from the box putting them on. "They look nice when you move your head right. The silver suits you, gold would have gotten lost in your hair."  
>"OK Girls it's getting late, we should get a move on." Eve suggested as they all stood up Patty placed the bag in her purse as they made their way through the mall.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review)**

Adam was trying not to pace the room. He kept sitting down tapping his foot, getting up again, rubbing his hands the nerves getting to him when there was a knock on his door. He moved towards it his teeth scraped his upper lips taking a deep breath before opening it seeing Eve there he gave a nervous smile moving to let her come in.

"Damn Adam you would almost think you were waiting for Patty herself."  
>"Trust me Eve I wish I was…so…how did it go?"<br>"Looks like the other girls believed her." Eve smiled lightly "She had a shine to her eyes when we got her to open the box. I think she wanted to cry with joy, but that would of ruined the whole she bought them herself thing. It was almost as if she never received a gift before."

Adam sighed looking down. "From what I heard today I am thinking she hasn't at least not for a long time." He turned his head looking at Eve. "The bruises you said she covered with make-up…her rib area isn't it?"  
>Eve nods. "Also her back at times…why?"<br>"When we talked…I just wanted to hold her close…I touched her sides by her waist. She winced from the pain of barely being touched there to the point she sucked in her breath to not want to scream. Suffered bruised & a few times broken ribs I know that sound too well from my own lips."

"She never asked to get taped, just the make-up to cover them for the ring."  
>"Who knows if she really knows how bad off her body is…we don't even know for sure cause she won't tell us for whatever reason. Today I told her everything that had been on my mind over the last few months."<br>"How she take it?"  
>"Better then I hoped for…I will be honest I was scared." Adam moved to sit in one of the chairs as Eve came over to sit in the other. "I broke down &amp; kissed her."<p>

"Hold on what?"  
>"Yeah…" He smiled with a nervous chuckle running a hand through his hair. "Just listening to her, seeing how much pain she was in…she felt unloved, unwanted…worthless…I just had to show her how untrue that was. I had to tell her &amp; show her that she is loved, wanted &amp; worth a lot to a few people at least…but to this fella in particular."<br>"How that go?"  
>"I..I thought I hurt her feelings somehow she was in tears after it. It broke my heart, so I started to walk away. I didn't get far before she called my name, her voice so soft, scared…" He closed his eyes remembering. "The tears were the pain others threw on her heart. She never…she never felt a kiss out of love. She was not sure how to take it at first."<p>

"OK then?"  
>"She felt it was wrong, but asked if I would kiss her again. My god Eve I love her so much, but she is so broken &amp; I don't see how I can put her back together."<br>"If she seems to be returning your feelings just take things slow with her. She knows now though, If Jay or the Hardy's get on your case cause of her age kick them swiftly in the butts & tell them it none of their business."  
>"That's not the problem Eve." Adam sighed lowering his head. "She is engaged to be married…soon."<br>"What? Adam I'm sorry."  
>"I am more sorry for her…she doesn't love the guy."<br>"Then why?"  
>"Arranged marriage."<br>"They still do those things."  
>"Apparently…but unless what I have heard isn't true, she can't marry the guy."<br>"Why?" Adam looked back at Eve.  
>"The man she is to marry is McIntyre."<p>

"THAT LECHER?" Eve took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Sorry for yelling, but is there a girl in this company that…that….god I can't even call him a man, but I don't think there is a girls pants he hasn't tried to get into. Last I heard he settled on Tiffany…the perks of management must of appealed to him."  
>"Last I heard he talked her into marriage."<br>"But if that true…"  
>"I know…legally he can't marry Patty. We already told her &amp; tried to talk to her brother to dissolve the arrangement. He won't do it despite what she said. Drew is denying it."<br>"I wish I knew what to say to help you both Adam…just know for now she had a bright smile to her. I think brighter then the day we met her."  
>"Good…I'm glad. I hope it help her fight back the hateful things her brother tries to tell her."<p>

Patty got back to the room to see Stephen was still out she was glad as she went into the bathroom locking the door. She checked out the earrings in the mirror her fingers lightly moving over them. Her smiled beamed just a little more as she did. She sat on the edge of the tub removing the bag & the note.

_'My dear sweet Patty,_  
><em>You reading these words I guess I finally grew a set &amp; told you how I felt about you. I hate standing by quietly while you are hurting, I do not know if it is verbal or physically you are hurting from &amp; I don't care. I love you &amp; not doing anything makes me feel almost guilty of causing the pain myself. I heard word you were to be married soon. I wish I had spoken sooner even though I don't know if it would of changed things. I was told the who &amp; can't believe it…Patty he could never be faithful to you. I heard stories of too many skirts the man has chased while he is suppose to be waiting for you. I won't lie to you, I am far from a saint…but if I knew I had you waiting for me someday my eyes would never look at another woman let alone any other part of my body. Till next Patty.<em>  
><em>Adam. Under it was his phone number &amp; then Mark's with a notation if you ever need us just call.'<em>

She pulled out her cell phone setting up two new contacts. The first *cinnchroí (Ones Heart as one long word) where she placed Adams number. The second #fíorchosaint (True Protect as one word) where she placed Mark's information. Placing the phone in her pocket for now she ready the letter one last time wishing she could keep it, but knew she couldn't dare let Stephen find it she painfully tore it up tossing the pieces in the toilet flushing them. Thinking a moment before she pulled her phone out calling Adam.  
>"Ello…aye…aye I goot them. They are very pretty thank you…he not in right now…I just wished to hear ya…I'll tell him the girls chipped in to get them for me…You don't need to do that…I don't need fancy nor expensive gifts…eve if you thin I deserve them, times the simplest of things can mean the most…Ya know the meanin of them don't ya?…Friendship, love, protecting of the heart. The design as a ring coveys a meanin just by how it is worn…perhaps I can give ya a leason another day, I dare not be on with ya too long…Thank ya &amp; I so wish I could speak the same." She hangs up the phone moving back to the room stretching out the smile on her lips as she drift off to sleep.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review)**

12/21/09

Patty was getting dressed for her match that night, she felt better then she had in years. Her body was healing up as her brother did not raise a hand to her the whole month. She had a feeling why even if she didn't want to say it to herself. She was sure it was so Drew would have an untarnished bride their wedding day, or more so wedding night. That thought was the one thing to ruin her mood. That was until Eve came over to her locker handing her a small note as they talked about that night.

After Eve left Patty took a glimpse at it tucking it in the waist of her ring gear & walking from the locker room. Patty watched as she moved through the backstage area. Reaching the right door she had her back to it her hands clasped behind her giving a light knock. It opened and she stepped back into the room as the door shut in front of her.

Strong arms she now knew well over the last few weeks took her arms turning her. It was some odd dance the two…well if you include Eve three had come up with. It was the only way Adam & she could think to steal precious moments in time to see each other face to face. Adam always found rooms with a light switch & a lock. If for some reason she was seen vanishing she would of lied saying she thought it was Drew that grabbed her. If someone came knocking the light would be turned off to add to the she didn't know who it was.

She worried one time that if they had to use that part of the plan Adam would be suspended for grabbing her. He didn't care though he loved her & would risk whatever fine that gave him & any suspension they gave him figuring maybe a month at most.

Once she was facing him he held her close against his chest his hand running lightly through her hair. Just like her routine to get to him once they were there it was almost always the same. They held each other close, he would give her words of encouragement & endearment. A few soft kisses that conveyed so much love between them, then she would normally need to leave. They could not risk her being missing from her brother too long cause who knew for sure if he may snap again or not.

"Adam." Her voice soft a hint of worry to it, maybe sadness. It was hard to tell from that one word.  
>"Yes Patty?"<br>Her eyes broke from his gaze looking down. "This is going to be our last time…" Her eyes closed trying not to cry. "We leave to go home in two days…by…by the time I return I will be married."  
>"Shhh…that is then," He brushes her cheek "This is now."<br>"I know." She rubs her cheek lightly against his touch. "Can ya do me something?"  
>"Sure…anything."<br>"I know ya won't touch me more then this…cause of me vow…but can ya…" Her eyes dart away in though.  
>"Can I what?"<br>She got a blush to her cheeks "Tis embarrassing I am not even sure how to form the words for what I am wishing from ya."  
>"Mo chroí try…for me try." It was the one phrase he learned from her. She was his heart, he wanted her to know that. If the words ever came from his or her lips they knew it was meant for the other &amp; no one else. They were each others hearts.<p>

"I feel the love in even the softest of our kisses…You said before there were different types of kisses. I know there must be one somewhere between the soft almost aches to be more kisses we share & the domineering ones me fiancée tries to force upon me…please…please show me one of those."

Adam almost chuckles to hide the pain he is beginning to feel realizing as she said this would truly be one of the last, if not the last kiss they could ever share as he would not go against her wishes & call her again like this once she was married. He looked into her eyes before leaning in close kissing her softly at first before slowly increasing the pressure behind it he couldn't help an almost painful growl from deep inside taking in how good she felt holding her more passionately then they ever allowed themselves before.

He finally pulled back from the kiss his chest heaving as was hers. "Mo chroí I wish I didn't need to let you go…not just now, but ever."  
>"I know Mo chroí I know…" She was slightly breathless herself. She then blushed again.<br>"What is it now."  
>"I hate to say it…feels wrong."<br>"You say that every time we meet…" He replied jokingly  
>She lightly scrapped her teeth along her bottom lips. "I believe I been feeling what love is when I am with ya…but that last one…what thee word…turn on?"<br>Adam can't help but smirk. "You wished if not desire I could touch you places I am not allowed to go?" Her eyes cast down from his slightly with a nod. "Oh trust me Patty, if you had any clue how you making me feel being near you like this."

He studied her face even thought he knew these moments would forever be in his mind he didn't want to risk anything altering them. "Patty mo chroí." he licked his lips as he placed a hand under her jaw one of his finger softly brushing her bottom lip feeling how soft it was, how it almost trembled. "Just close you eyes for me, & relax…You know I will never hurt you." She blinked slowly as if nodding before they drifted close. He looked a moment as her soft breathing, she looked so peaceful. He leaned in brushing their lips together before he faintly had his tongue lick the faint space between hers lips. The softest of murmurs from her body as her lips parted slightly more. As he glided his tongue slowly more into her warm mouth the murmurs turned to a soft wanting moan her arms wrapping tightly around him. He just prayed how close they were holding each other that his arousal would not scare her away. His tongue brushed hers sending shivers through them both. God he wanted to feel her return his actions but he realized she wasn't sure how to act when French kissed. Even though longer then they thought the kiss was broken both getting air. He wanted to feel her so badly. Her body was almost shaking with needs she never felt before & she painfully pulled herself away from him.

"Adam…I'm…I'm sorry…I need to go." She rushed from their meeting room before he could even attempt to stop her. He knew how much she had turned him on. He had a feeling he did the same for her the way she almost trembled against him. He could tell it was arousal & not fear, the down side was he knew she had no way to know how to react to it…she could not allow herself to react on instinct because to do so would break her vow to that bastard Drew.

Patty made her way back to the Divas' locker room locking her self in one of the bathroom stalls just sitting & almost rocking herself trying to calm down these feelings she was having. Her body ached but it wasn't fully a physical ache she had to force herself to calm down she was not allowed nor did she have a way to cave to such desires…well she did have a way…by the name of Adam…by the way of mo chroí…but no she would feel worse then she already did if she did that so close to fulfilling the arrangement. She heard a call she had ten minute to her match. She pushed herself out of the stall splashing water on her face before moving to the make up girls chairs to get her make-up done before rushing to the gorilla spot heading out.

After she was back in her hotel buried under her blankets she pulled out her phone her back to her brother as she sent out a text. _'Mo chroí I am sorry I ran. Forgive me. I was not sure how to react to what I was feeling so I panicked.'_  
>She slid the phone under her pillow her hand resting on it till she heard it vibrate. She slide it out looking at the screen. <em><strong>'Nothing to forgive, if you had not left when you did I am not sure if you would have remained untouched for your wedding. Pains me to type that, your wedding. Even if tonight was indeed out last don't forget me.'<strong>_

Patty tried to quietly sigh to herself tears stinging her eyes. _'Never mo chroí, I can never forget you. I shall call or text every days, you will never far from my heart for you are my heart, now & always. I know in time you will need another. I just pray I will always have a place in yours.'_

Feeling the phone vibrate again she looks at it. _**'Always mo chroí Always. No one can fill it as you have these last few months, I just wish I had told you sooner.'**_  
><em>'It would not change the ending, but me too, me too. I do not know if it will cause comfort or pain, but your gift will be adorning me during my darkest moments. Sweet dreams mo chroí'<em>  
><em><strong>'Bitter sweet mo chroí night.'<strong>_  
>Patty closed her phone curling up in her bed trying to have sleep claim her the thought of his gently kisses offer the comfort she need to finally have sleep claim her.<p>

**(Just in case not clear **_Patty's Texts, **Adam's**_** texts)**


	13. Chapter 13

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review Thanks psion53 for the reviews. As for no one confronting Tiffany it is one of those 'Sometimes the simplest things are not thought of')**

12/26/09

_'Morning mo chroí.'_  
><strong><em>'Morning mo chroí, How are you?'<em>**  
><em>'Honestly, sad &amp; scared.'<em>  
><strong><em>'You will be fine.'<em>**  
><em>'No I won't. Sunset it all changes. It doesn't even feel real, I have not had a single say in anything these last few days. You are the only soul to wish me a happy birthday yesterday.'<em>  
><strong><em>'Sorry'<em>**  
><em>'You have no reason to be sorry, but instead of being happy I am getting married today I feel like I am counting the time till I am walking to the gallows instead of down the aisle.'<em>  
><strong><em>'Mo chroí please don't talk like that. Remember I'll be seeing you shortly after the new year.'<em>**  
><em>'Yes mo chroí a week that can not pass fast enough even if it can't be as before, just to see your face again.'<em>  
><strong><em>'I know. You still contact me tomorrow?'<em>**  
><em>'Somehow'<em>  
><strong><em>'Stay safe mo chroí'<em>**  
><em>'I shall try mo chroí till next.'<em>

Adam places his phone away heading down to breakfast even if hunger seems to allude him. He just made a cup of coffee sitting at the counter of his kitchen. His doorbell jars his thoughts & he goes to answer it almost shuffling his feet.  
>"Jay? Nise?"<br>"Damn Adam…no offence man you look like crap." Jason's wife standing next to him hits him in the arm. "OUCH….sorry dear."  
>"Might as well come in." Adam grumbled moving for them.<p>

They walk past him into the house as he shuts the door. "So why so glum?" Jason asked him looking.  
>Adam looked at him in shock. "Damn it Jay do you listen to anything I talk about anymore."<br>"Of course man. I listen to you plenty."  
>"Yeah could fool the heck out of me…I swear ever since you came to work down here years ago you like tuned everyone the fuck out unless it involved you. Even when your ass came back to WWE. You just don't a fuck unless it centers the hell around you!" Adam bit coldly at his once best friend. He turned walking towards the kitchen picking up his coffee. "What you want anyways?"<br>"Dude what the hell is your problem! The three of us always go out the day after Christmas." Jason bit back at him faintly confused.

"OK both of you need to stop it before I need to go mommy mode & place you both in corners." Jason's wife Denise tells the two of them. "You two been friends for how long…Adam." She sighs walking over to where he was standing holding the mug of coffee. She puts a light hand over his knowing the blank stare of his when he wants to escape. Her touch his eyes faint move towards her. "I don't know what is going on so why don't you tell me? What has you so down?"

Adam gives a sigh taking his hand from hers as he lifts the mug sipping it. "My heart is slowly being ripped from my chest & there is nothing I can do about it."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"There is a girl…no a woman I fell for at work." Adam takes a deep breath leaning on the counter. "She is getting married today, she is being forced into it. She doesn't love the guy, she doesn't even really tolerate him. She loves me…but her family is forcing her to marry this other guy."  
>"She told you she loves you.."<br>"Maybe not the actually words 'I love you', but she admits she finally knew what love was the first time I kissed her."  
>"Hold did you kiss her before or after she was promised to another."<br>"After."  
>"ADAM!"<br>"Nise I didn't even meet her till after she was already promised. That is all we ever did was kiss…I stayed a gentleman in that aspect. Plus she taught me a word…well a tiny phrase you use for each other. mo chroí it means my heart in Gaelic, It is what we called each other…we some how became each others hearts. Now mine is being forced to another guy."

"Oh give me a frickin break." Jason groaned behind his wife.  
>"WILLIAM RESO!" Jason cringed looking down hating when anyone &amp; more so his wife pulled out the birth name…only a handful of people even knew it. If he wasn't Christian he was either Jason or Jay…almost never William… "You best friend, a man you have even called you brother is hurting &amp; he is right you are just thinking of you damned self!"<br>"Sorry Nise…sorry Adam."  
>"Adam I know it won't stop you feeling like you do, but how about you go get cleaned up &amp; we three will still go out &amp; try to cheer you some &amp; maybe help my husband stop being so self absorbed."<br>"HEY!"  
>"SHUT UP WILLIAM!"<br>Jason sort of growls looking down as Adam nods heading upstairs.

Later that day back in Scotland Patty sat alone in a room, servants of Drew's family coming in & out checking on her helping her to get ready. She may of dressed the part of a lovely bride, but she didn't feeling it & was fall from a blushing one. The only thing that remotely made her smile would be when she would raise her hand near her ears brushing the earrings Adam gave her. Everything about her attire was simple. The dress was white, but a plain sheath of a gown. It showed her curves but was not adorned at all. She wore no jewelry except for the earrings, her shoes were plain white heels. She knew hardly any thought went into this day & part of her did not care. But her manner of dress made her feel colder then she already did in that place. Scotland in December was frigid at best, more so once the sun went down. The manor house Drew lived in was centuries old. While of course renovated over the years it was still a cold feeling place.

She was not sure how long she sat alone the last time when there was a knock in the door before Stephen entered a with a faint smile to his lips dressed in a suit. "So ya ready."  
>"Would it matter if I say no."<br>"And why ye say that?"  
>"Ya ask as though everything I eve said these last few years mean non to ya…I don't love him…"<br>"It comes with time."  
>"No…no it won't…I don't &amp; won't love him…please Stephen ye can end this…please don make me go threw with it."<br>"Tis for ya own good."  
>"That a load &amp; we both know it…before ya say bout he provide well for me…Ye make almost as much as he do in the states, even I can start making a good buck myself. Before ye put me down saying I be lucky to have he as me spouse cause no one else would have me…ye wrong…I know there be others who think I pretty…why tie me to a man I do not love?"<br>"A deal a deal Patty & if ya think I be looking for ya the rest of my life ye sorely mistaken on that one."

Her eyes looked down not wishing to show her brother the tears in them. "Ya know what Stephen…one thing I will be glad for about this wedding."  
>"What be that?" A prideful tone that she seems to be coming around even after her last ditch plea.<br>"That after I am wed I will be free of ya & renounce the name you so graciously tarnished. That I will be able to renounce ye as my blood…good riddance." She brushes past him out of the room heading down the halls to the main hall.

Stephen stood there a few moments, he always thought leading up to this day…even this moment he would be glad to be free of being Patty's caretaker. So how come the words leaving her mouth of her desire to renounce all that was their family hitting a spot deep inside he didn't even know he still had or felt. He shook his head pushing it away as he left after her.


	14. Chapter 14

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review Thanks psion53 for the reviews. Warning dark graphic chapter. Also slightly on long side.)**

Patty entered the hall to see a few people gathered down the fall end all where sitting except for Drew in his full dress kilts & she could only assume the minister. She slowly making her way towards them her heart trying not to break with each step she took closer towards Drew the smile he wore on his face gave her chills.

"Ah me blushing bride seems a bit nervous." Drew spoke with that same smirk as she drew closer to him. She could hear foot steps from behind her but she knew it was only Stephen & he would be of no aid. Drew reached out to take her arm guiding her closer to the minister. She tried not to grow ill from his touch alone. She just needed to remind herself she was doing this out of memory of her parents, they had no clue the monster their son would have become after their deaths.

"It's is ok love, just this little step an then it will be just us." She closed her eyes giving a shutter in disgust. The ceremony began & Patty just had to keep taking slow breaths. Drew holding hands with her she barely even registered the vows passing Drew's lips. The ring slipped on her finger was just a plain action. The minister had to call her name a few times before she slipped from the trance she was in.

"You ok dear?"  
>"I just a bit faint I think."<br>"We can take a break if you wish?"  
>"Nay I think she will be fine…" Drew answered for her. She weakly nodded. The minister nodded continuing. She repeated her words like a cold robot. The only thing that got her through it was brushing a hand through her hair resting briefly on the earring so wishing it was Adam in front of her instead of Drew. The minister then asked of any objections. A small voice tried to scream in Stephen's head , but he just ignored it. After the minister proclaimed them wed Drew wrapped his arms tight around her in a kiss. It was not anything like the ones Adam had given her, they were rough, bruising, possessive. He let her go but still kept a hand around her waist. "Soon love, so soon." He almost growled in her ear.<p>

He then turned to the gathering of ten or so people, none of which she knew. She had no clue if they were his friends, family, staff…for all she cared could have been strangers from town he paid. "And now we feast & make merry." He gave in a cheerful tone moving with her to an adjourning hall where tables were set along with a buffet lines with food & drink. Patty tried to relax some figuring the longer she kept Drew in a party mood the longer she could hold off what she knew he wished that night. Maybe if she was really lucky he would be too drunk to do anything.

If there was more people maybe she could some how vanish from his grasp even if just a short time. No such luck though, she was never more then an arms length from him the few hours the party lasted. The only time was when she managed to slip off to the bathroom. She could not help but grow ill feeling her world collapsing around her. She swished some water in her mouth before returning to the party grabbing a glass of wine she drank it deeply hoping to rid the taste from her mouth almost maybe get herself drunk enough that he would leave her alone.

She was not sure how long it was when the small gathering began to die out. Drew's arm snaked around her waist again pulling her tight against him giving her another forced kiss. His tongue forced it's was into her unwilling mouth. She wanted to grew ill on the spot. It was nothing like when Adam did that to her. Adam's exploring tongue sent warm shivers through her body him caressing hers with his was pleasurable little jolts. Drew's was cold, slimy, made her skin crawl. A part of her wanted to bite down on the piece of pink flesh invading her personal space. She resisted the urge having a feeling it wouldn't really stop anything.

He finally broke the kiss looking in her eyes. "Now dear time for us to…properly become acquainted." She shivered the way the words dripped like venom from his lips. As he started leading her from the room. Her head turned back to the room almost a pleading look, but it was empty by that point. Even her brother was not in sight.

Stephen was situated in one of the guest rooms in the manor. He was sitting on the bed his hat clutched between his hands. That voice kept pounding in his now drunken head. _Was this wrong, should he have call it off as she asked, was he really upholding their parents wishes or his own agenda._ He still remembers the day he met with Drew after their parents death. They were in so much debt paying for the burials, paying for Patty's medical bills as she still laid in the hospital from the attack. His parents invested so much in his dream that when it was needed the money just was not there…he had bartered his sisters hand for the money to take care of her, to make her well. He cursed himself as he sat there. Alone with his thoughts he then was remembering his cruel treatment of his own blood. He always blamed her for what happened to their parents instead of being glad she was still there. He turned cold & heartless towards the one person he should have been the most protective of. Patty could have died from her injuries but she didn't she was strong because she didn't want her parents deaths to protect her be for nothing. She didn't want to leave her brother alone…even when he was cold & heartless she stayed…she could have reported him. Why thought…why did she endure it? Only one answer came to mind. Her big heart & sense of family pride…she would not betray family no matter how cruel that family had become.

Drew had finally lead Patty through the Manor reaching his bed chamber. Opening the door he lead her inside shutting the door behind him latching it. He leered at her stepping closer & she stepped back. "Come now Patty…we both been wanting this a long time."  
>"No…nay both of us." He reached for her &amp; she tried to dodge him but her balance a bit off he grabbed her from behind around her waist. She struggled in his hold as he pulled her even tighter against him his other hand firmly taking a hold of her breast through the thin fabric of the dress. "Drew…stop."<br>His mouth close to her ear his voice almost deadly sounding. "You are mine now…I will do as I please…I shall get you one way or another this evening." She shivered & he growl feeing her. "That excites you…the though of what I can do to that divine body of yours."  
>"Nay…nay…Drew…ple-please don't."<p>

"You have very little say…if any." His hand around her waist dips lower over her groin pulling her tightly against him a snarl from his lips as she whimpers from fright. "Now I let ye go…ye get ye self on the bed. Do not make me chase you." He slowly removed his hands from her body. She slowly turned looking at him debating trying to fight. "Don't make me tell ye again." She knew he locked the door, and if he really wanted to be evil she knew he had at least two weapons in his body. She turned walking towards the bed. It was a large four poster bed, the spindles richly colored carved wood. The sheet were white & void of blankets or pillows at the moment. She climbed on the softness moving under her. He continued his leering gazed moving towards her.

"Lay back for me." She gulped doing as he asked. He removed the thick belt that held the dirk blade at his hip. He walked to the edge of the bed. He took a hold of each foot removing her shoes & bending each leg so the foot rested on the bed. Patty was shaking but knew she dare not move as she felt him touching her.  
>"Drew…ple-please…"<br>"How many times I need to tell you the same thing, YE ARE MINE ye have no say…" He pushed his hands up her legs that were kept bare hiking the hem of the dress up till it fell towards her waist exposing the paled flesh of her thighs & the delicate white panties that covered her mound. His hands gripped at the soft flesh causing her to bite her lips to fight crying out. She couldn't allow that. Removing his hands he smirked seeing how easily he could mark her flesh that was not kissed by the sun. He climbed slightly up the bed to take a hold of the panties pulling them away from her body. She closed her eyes trying to fight a new whimper. He pulled off the bed so he could finish removing the tiny piece of fabric.

"Open ye eyes…I want to see them as I fully claim what I wanted for so long from ye Patty…I want to get lost in them…allow me to delve deep in your soul." She shook her head, her soul would be like her heart, he would never have that. Never. "Open them or ye won't like what I will do…"She gulped slowly opening them. "Good girl." He leaned forward brushing his hand over her folds. She cringed at his touch. He climbed back on the bed between her legs closer to her. He rubbed her more she felt ill closing her eyes again before she even realized that she did she gave a yelp when he slapped his hand hard across the delicate flesh. Her eyes shot open again glaring daggers at him. "I told ya I was going to have fun pulling your thorns Patty."  
>"Go to hell…may the flesh slowly burn from your body &amp; your screams of agony fill thee Devil's ears."<br>"Only after I have heard yours first." He racked his nails across the top of her mound watching her face contort fighting wanting to scream. "Defiant one…" He lifted his kilt draping it over her bend knees grabbing a hold of her he yanked her closer to him. His hand felt out her folds again. She fought closing her eyes not wanting him to slap her down there as he spread her lips apart. She could feel something near her & bit her lip just knowing.

A sharp thrust of his hips & he was sheathed in her as her scream from the invasion filled the air. Drew didn't give her any time to get use to the feeling as he just pounded into her tight space. Her cries kept filling the air she it just kept feeling like she was being ripped apart. His sick smile the only thing in her vision. Her screams drowned out any of the sick things he was saying. How good she felt to him, how tight she was, how he was sure they would continue to enjoy this. Her mind blanked out not knowing how long it was till he grunted as he spilled his seed within her body.

Finishing he pulled back looking down as her prone body a satisfied smile seeing a small trickle of his seed coming from her slit along with the tint of blood. "I see you were pure after all my love." She didn't respond as he repositioned her body he slipped out of his garb. He grabbed a pillow & blanket near by climbing back into the bed next to Patty falling asleep. Tears ran her eyes feeling that slime touching her body again. She just kept begging for forgiveness…she knew this would not be the last…as he put it he owned her body completely.

Stephen was jarred from his sleep hearing Patty's scream echoing through the old building. When he first heard them he figured it would be short lived as they were consummation their marriage. It should have been just that though, brief only to be replaced with pleasurable noise if any at all…not that Stephen really wanted to hear his sisters cries of pleasure but it was better then he was hearing which were agonizing cries that seemed to toll on. The sounds ripped his heart & he pulled himself from the bed to find exactly which room of this place was theirs. The sounds stopped before he could find it. Tears he didn't even know he was shedding streaked Stephen's face. Against better judgment he returned to his own room but unable to fall back to sleep. Tears just kept falling from his eyes. Of all the times he was cruel to her, that was one thing she never did...all the way he tortured her & hurt her...she never screamed. Her scream ripped at Stephen like a dagger plunging deep into his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review.)**

Stephen was unsure how long he stood by the window of his room, the sky outside appeared grayer then normal. It was like everything was in a haze. He heard a knock & he turned his head. "Tis open." His voice not the spark he normally had to it.  
>"Mr. Farrelly, Mr. McIntyre wonders if you are joining him for breakfast." Came the male voice of one of his staff opening the door.<br>"Aye fella tell them I'll join them shortly." The door began to close. "One moment fella."  
>"Yes sir?" the door reopened.<br>"I be wonderin…did ya hear someone screaming last eve…" Stephen asked wondering if maybe he drank too much & his mind played a trick on him.  
>"The staff was ordered away for the night sir."<br>Stephen raised his brows a questioning look "Is that common practice?"  
>"During the winter months it is, the staff chambers are too cold for most of us."<br>"I see that is all."  
>"Thank ye sir." The door shut &amp; Stephen began to change for the day. He had on a pair of jeans &amp; a thick sweater before searching out where breakfast was being served.<p>

He found Drew sitting at a table alone eating a plate with eggs, sausage & toast on it glancing over a paper. Stephen surveyed the area with no sign of Patty.  
>"Drew?"<br>He lowered the paper glancing at Stephen. "Mornin Buddy, I hope I left ya enough covers to keep ya warm last eve."  
>"The room was fine…" He got a questioning tone. "Where be me sister?"<br>"My wif is restin." Drew giving a faintly cocky smirk. "I guess I took too much out of er last eve…" He flips his paper back up going back to reading. "I must thank ya for keeping her as promised…I am going to enjoy teaching her all the pleasures of being a good wife."

Stephen fought the turning feeling in the pit of his stomach wanting to wrap his fingers around Drew's neck at how he almost seemed to disregard him like he was just another part of his staff. He still was not fully sure if he really heard what he thought he did the night before. "I wish to see me sistar before I leave for home."  
>"If I remember correctly did she not renounce you last eve? She wished nothing to do with any piece of ya." His tone a mix of cocky to arrogant. Stephen tried to hide his shock &amp; rage. Did Patty tell Drew that or he did find out about what she told him before she walked from the room, where they spied on?<br>"I thin I lost me appetite."

Stephen turned leaving the room. On the way to his own room he stopped a member of staff trying to find the whereabouts of Patty but either they did not know or were not saying. As he packed he wondered how he could have been such a fool, how could he have been blinded for so long. He lost the most precious thing left in this world to him, he just hoped once they were back on the road he would be able to see her, apologize to her…make sure she was safe. He wanted to make himself believe he dreamt hearing her screaming out in the middle of the night.

Time came for him to leave & he tried again to see her. Drew once again said she was not feeling well. He thought of asking to stay again, but if asked why when he already had arrangements for home he could not think of a good excuse. Stephen's heart felt heavy as the taxi drove him to the air port.

~0~  
>Eve walked the back stage searching the name tags for the different offices till she found the right one. She knocked hearing a woman telling her to enter. Eve pushed the door open looking as Tiffany raised her head from a stack of papers. The blond smiled as Eve walked in but the smile faded some seeing the brunette's face seemed down. "Something I can help you with Eve?"<p>

"I don't want to tread on personal business Tiffany so pardon me in advance."  
>"What is it?" She motions to a chair in front of the desk which Eve takes as she takes deep breath.<br>"You know how rumors are…I was wondering if you could confirm or deny one for me."  
>"I'll try hun I hate to think there are rumors about me or anything like that floating around."<br>"Are you still dating McIntyre?"  
>Tiffany gives a light hearted laugh. "I'd say we are way past dating." Tiffany purses her lips a moment. "We do not advertise it because we worry people think he is getting special treatment because we are married. May I ask why you wanted to know, is one of the divas showing interest in him?"<p>

"How I say this…more like he has in them."  
>"WHO?" Tiffany takes a slow breath to calm her self knowing the outburst was far from professional. "Sorry Eve hun…who do you think my husband has an interest in?"<br>"It is more then an interest…he has been engaged to Stephen's sister for years."  
>"No…no…" Tiffany get a nervous smile. "That just is not possible. You sure she doesn't have a crush on him or something."<br>"Tiff she is in love with someone else, but can't break it off with Drew over some sort of arrangement."  
>"OK when is he suppose to be marring her?"<br>"I never found that part out…I just know it was suppose to be soon. Where is he, being married I thought you would be on the same holiday travel schedule."

"Family emergency…being management I couldn't just pick up to fly to Scotland with him….you don't think…" Tiffany's eyes narrow pulling out her cell phone. As she dials Eve asks her.  
>"Think you can put it on speaker I'll keep quite." Tiffany nods hitting the speaker button. After a few rings it is answered.<p>

_'Ello my darling.'_  
>"Evening dear, or is it still afternoon?"<br>_'Afternoon, what I do the pleasure of your lovly voice?'_  
>"I wanted to know how your mother is doing?"<br>_'She is good…'_  
>"Glad to hear it, you still going to be here for the New years party?"<br>_'Aye dear I'll make it.'_ Tiffany quickly looks over a folder on her desk confirming something.  
>"So you hear any word from Sheamus or Patty while you over there have you?"<p>

There was a faint sound of a stutter before he spoke. _'Why would I see them?'_  
>"Well he is your buddy, they also had time scheduled for back home during this time. I just figured…"<br>_'Nay dear…So busy with family business I haven't even talked to them on the phone.'_  
>"Ah ok Dear as I said I just wanted to hear you voice see you in a few days."<br>_'Aye love see ya then, mooch love.'_ The call ended.

Eve looked at Tiffany's face & already knew the answer to her question but asked it anyways. "You don't believe him so you?"  
>"No…It's a Sunday so I can't do anymore checking. I can call Titan tomorrow &amp; check their return schedules if they booked through the office. I will be honest I don't like double checking my husband's whereabouts. I should be able to trust him."<br>"But you already admitted you don't believe what he told you. Isn't it better you know now instead of living in a lie of a marriage?"  
>"Yes…I know that…" Tiffany's eyes look down in thought. "It's just he…when we are together…he treats me so well…almost spoils me…"<br>"Maybe he spoils you cause he doesn't what you to leave when this all blow up in his face. Which is more important, being pampered or honesty."  
>"Honesty of course…I just can't see Drew doing something like this. He is a gentleman in my presence."<p>

Eve tries to stifle a laugh causing Tiffany to look at her. "Sorry Tiffany, I don't mean to laugh…I just think you being behind a desk most of the time not being in the trenches with us you have blinders to you. Drew was far from a gentleman, he is a downright swine. Now I don't know how long you been married & he may of stopped some after that…but he didn't stop…he may not of slept with anyone, but he still made passes at girls. Then when Patty arrived she got the brunt of his leers from what I heard."

Tiffany just sighs shaking her head. "I thought I was just doing something nice for him & his buddy…Never thought it was to bring his mistress on the road with him."  
>"I would not call Patty a mistress…Mistresses know they are another woman &amp; don't care. Patty wishes nothing with him. Now you just need to decide if you still do once you confirm the truth. Now I got a match to prep for…I'll catch you later."<br>"Yeah Eve…later." Eve got up leaving the office heading for the locker room. She passed Adam who looked beyond dejected. She stopped leaning on the wall next to him.

"What's wrong? Thought you would still be at home."  
>"I couldn't stand being alone…I just kept thinking about Patty…what he is putting her through…I am praying my mind is just playing cruel jokes on myself."<br>"Hold on…putting her through?"  
>"Yeah…" He gave a sigh. "She married him last night."<br>"Shit…I just left talking to Tiff."  
>"You WHAT?"<br>"Yeah…Adam I couldn't just stand by letting you two being hurt over him, Tiff was being hurt to even if she didn't know it at the time. He had to be exposed."

"Yeah I guess I should of gone to her & asked her about them the moment Patty told me of her arranged marriage…I didn't even think of seeing Tiffany. God I was so stupid. What she say?"  
>"She called the rat bastard while I was in her office, he denies even seeing Stephen or Patty since they left the road."<br>"Figures…please tell me she didn't buy the story."  
>"Not a bit…she wants to…hey she his wife, but in her heart she knows he lied to her."<br>"Good maybe there can be a silver lining after all…" He didn't sound very happy over the possible good news.  
>"What else is wrong Adam?"<br>"She hasn't contacted me yet today…and now you tell me Tiff talked to Drew I know Patty had time alone to contact me…but nothing…I'm worry…take that back…scared...scared he hurt her…hurt her & she can't contact me…contact anyone."

Eve placed a hand on his shoulder before stepping in front of him his head falling to her shoulder. "Hey she a strong woman…remember that…" Adam faintly mumbled something into her hair & shoulder that she couldn't make out what. As much as she hated to leave him hurting she had to leave to get ready.

Back in Tiffany's office she was glancing at a paper on her desk. She knew the information was suppose to before official use only, but she needed to know & couldn't stand to wait till the next day. She picked up the phone placing the call.

_'Ello?'_  
>"Stephen?" She wasn't to sure he didn't sound his normal self.<br>_'Aye who this?'_  
>"Tiffany…"<br>_'Oh Tiffany Lass, what can I do for ye?'_ He tried to put on a cheerier tone hearing his bosses voice._ 'I nay in trouble am I?'_  
>"No your not in trouble. Just trying to help get a more accurate headcount of people flying in for New years…I was calling to double check you &amp; Patty were flying back in."<br>_'I am…I nay know of Patty.'_  
>"She normally travels with you doesn't she?"<br>_'Aye, but she be traveling with her hubby know I be suspecting.'_

Tiffany tries not to gulp & keep the game up for now. "Oh I didn't even know she was seeing anyone. Mind I ask who the lucky guy is?"  
><em>'Drew.'<em>  
>"McIntyre?"<br>_'Aye.'_ His voice loosing it's energetic edge again.  
>"I thought he was your friend, you don't sound to happy about him getting married."<br>_'I should nay place my problems on ye Tiffany…honest I nay fully sure how I feel right now. I sure ye got others to check on I see ya at the party aye?'_  
>"Yeah Stephen see you there." She hung up the phone her eyes narrowing at how she would love to murder her dear husband, or at least remove a certain part of his anatomy.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. OK Quite a bit of Gaelic in this chapter, but I would say 90% of it I give a translation because Mark is acting as a translator at one part)**

12/31/05

Drew looked over at the bed Patty was passed out on. He knows he was advised against flying with her the day before, but he didn't trust her at the house. A smirk crossed his lips as he finished getting dressed to head up stairs to the dinner portion of the party. He stepped out heading for the elevator as he pulled his phone calling Tiffany. "Ello love…I just arrived a little while ago…can I meet ya somewhere?…Well tell me ya room love & I'll come meet ya…well it has been a while & I miss me wif…See you soon love."

Tiffany's skin crawled now hearing his voice, ever since she found the truth. She studied herself in the mirror as she placed a gold necklace around her neck that had a diamond pendent that hung right above the cleavage of the strapless royal blue gown she was in. She wondered how long she could pretend around him before she would snap.

Hearing the door she moved to it opening it for Drew who was in his kilt & white dress shirt, the long socks & dress shoes. He did not have the longer blade he normally wore on his hip, but she could see the handle of the smaller one worn in the right sock. She stepped back letting him in. When it closed he stepped closer placing his hands on her hips before kissing her.  
>"I missed thee sweet taste of ya Tiffy."<br>"That so dear?"  
>"Why would ye doubt that?"<br>She just shrugs turning away walking to slip her shoes on. "You forgot a piece of your outfit?"  
>"Security issues…I was advised nay to wear it."<br>"I see." She tried not to jump feeling his hand grab her hips from behind.  
>"You look divine Tiffy…You sure we need to head up this soon?"<br>"Well I do anyways being one of the officers it would look bad if I am late…you can show whenever since we never officially announced ourselves a couple…even though you know there are rumors."  
>"When are there not some sort of rumor dear?"<p>

Tiffany pulled away grabbing her clutch bag. "Well you coming & we can say we ran into each other on the elevator…or you going to the bar before dinner?"  
>"I'll come up with ya love, just know I plan on stealing a few dances from you." He walked with her out her hotel room &amp; headed up to the ballroom hosting the event. Walking into the ballroom quite a few were already gathered eating. Mark &amp; Jay were with their dates, Eve was with Matt that night &amp; Adam. They all saw Drew walk in a few minute after Tiffany made an appearance but no sign of Patty or her brother yet.<p>

At one point Eve saw Tiffany head for the ladies room & she excused herself following her. "So what you find out after our chat?" Eve asked her acting like she was fixing her make up.  
>"You were right…he married Patty or at least made it look that way. I found out directly from Stephen."<br>"Shit…and I haven't seen either of them show up have you?"  
>"No…Stephen told me she should of traveled in with Drew. I ran into him alone…Eve I don't know how far into the evening I can continue to play the dutiful wife. I want to kill him."<br>"Well do what you think is best…the thing is if he is up here where is she?"  
>"Don't know. Well I best head back."<br>"OK flag me later."  
>"Will do."<p>

Tiffany turned to leave as did Eve a few moments later. Upon reaching the table she filled the guys in Mark had to fight desire to pound the weasel of a Scot.  
>"If he is here…maybe you guys can have the front desk call her room &amp; see if she is there." Denise suggested.<br>Mark lightly laughed. "Well I see who the brains of the group is."  
>"Thanks Taker."<br>"Come on Adam." Mark kissed his date's cheek before pushing himself from the table to stand along with Adam moving to the hall.

As they walked into the foyer Mark spotted an already inebriated looking Stephen stepping from the elevator. "Shit this isn't good… You get on the phone & I'm going to grab him."  
>"Why?"<br>"The way he looks I see him causing a scene when he sees Drew but not his sister."  
>Adam nodded as Mark went to grab Stephen. "Hey le go." Stephen faintly slurred when Mark grabbed his shoulder turning him. "Wha ya wan Deadman."<br>"She isn't in there."  
>"K…so…"<br>"Drew is though."  
>"Ya thin ya know wha up do ya?"<br>"Yeah…maybe even more then you do…We can't have you causing a scene in there."  
>"An wha kina scene that be?"<p>

"MARK!" Adam yelled across the Foyer he kept a hand on Stephen turning his head. He saw a worried look on his face still holding the phone.  
>"I don't got time for this Stephen, trust me don't go in there right now…Come over here." He closes his fingers into Stephen's shirt forcing him to walk with him over to where Adam was. Stephen kept trying to protest. "Shut up before I knock you on your ass &amp; in your current state that wouldn't be hard." He then look at Adam "What?"<br>"She's rambling I can't make out a word…well almost can't make out a word she saying."

Mark takes the phone listening at first not hearing anything. "Patty?" The voice he heard is faintly slurred & hurried. "Calma, calma Patty…do sheomra Patty…díriú…Tá sé anseo, a shealbhú ar." He hung up the phone, Mark let go of Stephen heading for the elevator. Stephen looked & called after.  
>"What wrong wit me sistar." He tried following after him which Adam was already doing. All three got on heading for the lobby Mark kept glaring at Stephen. "Ya gonna answer me?"<br>"You don't deserve it."  
>"I know I been jerk…I wan make up to er is she let me."<br>"You best hope she is able to."  
>"What?"<br>Adam just listened not sure what was going on. Reaching the lobby Mark walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked the clerk.  
>"Yes a co-worker of mine is in room 1242 &amp; was not feeling well. Can we have someone escort us to their room we can check on her." He motions lightly towards Stephen. "He's her brother. Last name may be McIntyre." He watches at something is punched into the computer.<br>"Yes sir we will send someone up right away, do you wish our in house doctor to come check on her as well?"  
>Mark thought a moment realizing if Patty was only speaking Gaelic then she was in an altered state &amp; was in need of care. "May be best, but me or her brother would need to be there…possible translation."<p>

"OK sir someone will meet you up there along with the doctor." Mark nodded heading back for the elevator with Adam & Stephen.  
>"Mark what is going on?" Adam asked.<br>"She is sick…what ever it is…it's bad. I am sure you could guess why you couldn't understand her."  
>"Yeah she was speaking very fast Gaelic, like she was panicking…I couldn't get her to calm down or speak English."<br>"What ever is wrong it is affecting her thought patterns." They got off at the 12th floor heading down the hall. They got to the room & had to wait for hotel staff to show with the doctor opening the door.

Knocking the staff member announced themselves before unlocking the door. "Ma'am?" They entered the suite the doctor asked the guys to stay in the front section while he sees if she is in the bed area. They could hear him, but not what he was saying at first till he came back towards them. "I called for an ambulance for her. She has a very high fever & isn't responding well."

"It may be because she is not understanding you." Mark informed him. "Did she say anything?"  
>The doctor try to think. "Mumbles, not sure if I heard her right. No matter what I tried to ask her. fíor chosaint mo chroí."<br>"True Protect my heart?" Stephen tried to figure. "Drew?"  
>"Hell no.." Quickly Snapped Adam. "Not how I would of wanted you to find out Stephen…it's the two nick names for me &amp; Mark."<br>"She wants you Adam, but she knows you wouldn't understand her." Mark informed them.

"How you know so damn much." Stephen seemed to begin to steam.  
>"Because unlike you I been trying to look out for her." Mark bit back at him. "So just shut up &amp; pray she gets better." Mark looks at the doctor. "Is she decent so we can see her before the ambulance gets here?" He nods &amp; Mark walks with Adam.<p>

Patty laid on the bed on her back sweat made the cotton nightgown she was in cling to her skin. Her eyes were closed & they could see how her breathing was labored. "Patty? Mo chroí." Adam spoke near her.  
>"Mo chroí?"<br>"Yes."  
>"logh dom." Her voice weak as she tried to breath. Adam looked at Mark.<br>"forgive me." He informed Adam.  
>"There is nothing to forgive, it was not your fault."<br>"Níl aon rud a logh, ní raibh sé do locht."  
>"Ba chóir dom a bheith níos deacra throid."<br>"She is saying she should have fought harder."  
>Her eyes fought to open, they looked so sad &amp; almost lifeless. Adam lightly touched her hand feeling the heat from it. "Mo chroí Calma..Relax we will talk once you are well."<br>"Beimid caint uair tá tú maith."

Before any more could be said the paramedics showed up & tried to order both men away from her till Mark quickly informed them he had to stay & needed to travel with her, because she was not speaking English at the moment & had no clue if she was understanding it any. Things were happening so fast that neither Adam or Mark noticed Stephen leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. Thanks for the review as always.)**

Eve kept looking around when she didn't see either guy come back after a while. Did that mean they found Patty? If so why couldn't they of called her phone or something. She thought of calling theirs, but what if something was wrong & the distraction would make whatever worse.  
>"Why I feel odd man out?" Matt Hardy softly spoke to her.<br>"It's a long story…Just not to be told tonight though.

A clump of red hair was seen moving through the room. The center floor was growing crowded of people Stephen saw Drew dancing close to Tiffany & his vision swirled more. He didn't process right now that Patty called Adam her heart, he just saw Drew her husband in the hold of another woman while Patty laid obviously ill in a hotel room alone.

Stephen stormed over grabbing Drew by the shoulder who went to yell at who ever interrupted them only to be spun in place & hit full force in the mouth. The impact knocked Drew down on his ass looking up at the inflamed Irishman. "WHAT THEE HELL MAN!" Seeing Stephen seething being held back by Glenn & Cena.  
>"Ye a married man how dare ya put ya mitts on another lass!"<p>

Tiffany saw her opening & carefully crouched by Drew a hand on his shoulder. "Of course he can have his hands on me…I'M his wife…I don't know what business it is of yours."  
>Stephen tried to pull against the two holding him as Drew slowly stood up rubbing his jaw. "He married me sister…LET ME GO!"<br>"Not till you calm down." Glenn informed him just a Hunter came over.  
>"Get these two to the lobby so we can sort this out without disrupting the whole party." Drew started to walk away even thought worried he acted smug sure he could used Stephens drunk condition against him. Glenn &amp; John let Stephen go who followed Drew the two men went in case things got out of hand again.<p>

Hunter looked at Tiffany. "You come too, seems you are part of this." She gave a sigh then a nod of her head following Hunter out to the Lobby/foyer for the ballroom areas. When Hunter got out there Glenn was by Stephen & Cena by Drew.  
>"How dare ya ponch me….I should have ya arrested!" Drew was heard yelling.<br>"GO AHEAD FELLA FORM THE WAY THINGS SEEM IT BE WORTH IT JUST TO DO IT AGAIN! How dare ya use Patty like that!"  
>"Oh yeah you prime to talk of treatment of Patty."<br>"ENOUGH!" Yelled Paul. Both men quieted looking at him who had Tiffany standing next to him. He turns his focus at Stephen. "OK, you first. Why did you punch Drew?"

"He's up here having a grond time, while he left his very sick wif in their room."  
>"What you tal.." Tiffany began to say till Hunter raised ah and to direct her to be quite for now.<br>"How you know his wife is sick?"  
>"For some redson Taker was tryin to reach er…He stoop me from pounding this arse ere."<br>"Undertaker…come on Hunter he is clearly dronk off his own arse & makes no sense." Drew sneered trying to defend himself.  
>Hunter looked at Drew. "OK do you have a wife?"<br>"Aye…Tiffy here."  
>"WHY YOU…" Stephen started to move towards Drew again then Glenn grabs his arm. "LIEING DIRTY BASTARD!" Trying to pull against the bigger guy.<p>

"STEPHEN! Enough….You try that again I may agree to have Drew here press charges." Hunter barked at him Stephen stops his struggle closing his eyes taking a deep breath. Hunter then looks towards Drew & Tiffany. "You two…married?"  
>"Aye sir we are." A faint growl is heard from Stephen who fights wanting to move &amp; just a curl of his lips. Hunter looks at Tiffany who just keep her eyes down. "Tiff luv tell him…tell him." Drew almost pleads.<br>"We are….for now." She replied.  
>"What ya mean for now?" Drew asked<p>

Tiffany took a deep breath. "I mean I heard what has been going on. I know you lied to me..I know you lied to Stephen here & his sister…I know you lied about seeing the two of them when you went home for the holiday to tend to your mother who I now even doubt was sick."  
>"Tiff Luv." Drew's voice &amp; eyes almost begging.<br>"Don't Even…Which one of us do you really love Drew or is it just yourself?"  
>"I gave ya everything ya wished…I treated you like a queen."<br>Stephen was clenching his fists a snarl to his voice. "Ya treat her like royalty why ya treated Patty like a handmaiden is that it fella!"  
>"Ya don't know what ya saying Stphen." Drew told him.<br>"Like hell I don't, which is where I sen ya if ye don't fess up."

Hunter lowered his head to his hand across his forehead to try to calm the impending headache. "Stay here." He turns moving to the security desk talking to the guard at it. A minute or so later two more guards show up walking with Hunter. "Sorry to ruin your evening Glenn, John…but I want these two in separate rooms till this get sorted."  
>"And you want us to play babysitters." Glenn replied.<br>"Yeah sorry guys I'll make it up some how."  
>"Yeah…I'll watch Stephen here." Glenn motioned Stephen to follow the one guard while Drew &amp; John followed the other.<p>

Hunter looked at Tiffany. "Now…tell me EVERYTHING you know about this mess." Tiffany sighed filling Hunter in even though she hated to bring Eve's name up she had no choice. Once she was done he told her to head back into the ballroom. He pulled out his phone trying to call Mark, but got no answer. He just sent a text telling him to call him back urgent.

Hunter walked into the ballroom looking around for the next person of interest. He headed towards Eve. She was still looking around when she saw him aproching.  
>"Eve."<br>"Can I help you Hunter?"  
>"We need to talk."<br>"Um…ok…" She moved from the table following Hunter to the foyer. "What's going on?"  
>"That's what I want to know from you…What is this mess with Drew, Stephen &amp; Patty."<br>"Damn." she faintly mumbled. "How much you know?"  
>"That doesn't matter…I need to know what you know." Eve bit her lip lightly before she slowly started telling Hunter everything over the last month or so.<p>

"Damn it…First Deadman & now Adam mixed in this mess too…Look see if you can get Adam's number off Jason for me. I already called Mark's phone with no answer."  
>"OK, one moment." Eve turned moving back into the ballroom &amp; back to the table. She walked around to where Jay was sitting whispering to him. He got slightly wide eyes looked at Eve then nodded removing his phone from his jacket brining up Adam's number. She grabbed her evening bag taking a pen out to write it down before she returned to Hunter.<p>

"OK got it." She gave him the number while he called.  
>"Adam?…It's Hunter….From Jay, that don't matter though…long story short seems a lot of shit has hit the fan…Mark &amp; Patty with you?….Shit….Her brother jumped Drew…You know why Mark isn't picking up his phone…I see…ok which hospital?….yeah I know it…Yeah…well when ever you see her just tell her to hold on….later." He hung up his phone slipping it back in his pocket.<p>

"Well?" Eve lightly asked.  
>"He doesn't know much yet, just she has a dangerously high fever &amp; that Mark had to fight to go back with her as a translator. Hold on Translator? Why would Patty need a translator?"<br>"Because English is not her only language Hunter. Maybe the fever is affecting how she is communicating?"  
>"What else she speak?"<br>"I don't really know the name of it. I think I was told Gaelic before."  
>"And somehow Mark knows it?"<br>"I guess so."  
>"Well I am going to sort out the guys if I can. You are free to return to the party."<br>"I rather know what hospital she is at so I can go keep Adam company."  
>"Of course…" Hunter gives her the information &amp; she turns to head inside gathering her things also updating the group which means informing Mark's date he more then likely would not be back that night. Eve then rushed out with Jason &amp; his wife.<p>

Hunter was trying to decide which guy to deal with first.


	18. Chapter 18

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. Thanks for the review as always.)**

Hunter went to talk to Stephen first who was pacing the end of the room farthest from the door. Glenn & the guard were both giving him his space.  
>"He say anything?" Hunter asked.<br>"No just been walking." Glenn replied.  
>"Stephen." Stephen stopped looking at him. "Any idea what is wrong with Patty?"<br>"No Doc only told me she running a fever…"  
>"Yeah that's all I got from Adam."<br>Stephen hangs his head slightly shaking it. "I should a lisen to er….if I ad lisen she nay be like this."  
>"What you talking about?"<br>"For she married im, she told me she heard he was already married…she wanted a way out…stupid stupid promises…I was always so rough on er, told er she nay find a fellow good nough on er own…even right before the weddin itself she try gain, told me there were ones who like er…she nay loved Drew she only went threw cause twas a wish of our parents…they wish & my own blindness…I forced her to the arm of a monster." His head was down the whole time he talked Hunter was not sure what was real & what was drunk ramblings. "I drove her to only allow her to be harmed."

"Stephen, you don't know he did something to make her sick."  
>"I know he hurt er though…thee first night…late in the night I could hear it echo…I pray twas all a bad dream…just a dream…my guilt haunting me…in me heart I knew it was real…yet I didn't push to take her back…the claws were already in her."<br>Hunter knew at least some had to be metaphoric. He shook his head looking at him. "Look because of this mess I am not letting you out of this room for now. I'll see what I can do about bringing some food back for all of you. I still have to deal with the weasel."  
>Stephen lifted his head &amp; Hunter could clearly read the hurt in his eyes. "I understand."<br>"If I hear more bout Patty I'll let you know." Hunter thanks Glenn again before leaving.

Entering the room the scene was much different. Drew sat in a chair his arms crossed over his chest looking at the door opened. When Hunter walked in he began to stand.  
>"K I made my mind I won't press charged gainst the dumb bugger, I sure the booze be talkin for im."<br>"Glad to hear that….now sit." Hunter ordered him.  
>"Why should I? This mattered settled."<br>"Not even close boy…now SIT!" Drew kept the air of dignity to him.  
>"This is private event, nay work…I do not have to lisen to ya." He actually goes to walk past hunter who quickly grabs his arm. "Let me go."<br>"No." Hunter said calmly looking at Drew. "Listen here, you are in a whole load to trouble so sit your ass down."

Drew studied him a moment before pulling his arm back taking a seat again.  
>"So inform me how exactly is it I am in trouble?" Drew rested his hands on his lap the right hand gripping around the wrist of his left.<br>"Well from what I heard you are married to two women Drew…that's Bigotry or Polygamy depending on who you ask. That is against the law."  
>"As if you can get either to press charges…"<br>Hunter tried not to be shocked. Same with Cena hearing him. "So you freely admit it?"  
>"Have fun connecting them though…they are not both here."<br>"God you're a ripe piece of work aren't you. Then on top of that Stephen is claiming you are hurting his sister."

Drew silently chuckles. His cocky look grows dark & cold with his eyes. "Yeah he a key one to talk, he wailed away on that girl for years…years he had kept knocking her down…the strange thing is she kept getting up. Kept getting up with hardly a whimper. Yet I do it…and I am made the bad guy…I did it in training her to be a good wife…all in being a good wife."

"You one sick son of a bitch…As for either woman getting you charged…" His phone was ringing, he was about to ignore it but he remembered telling Adam to keep him updated. He answered it hearing Mark's voice. "Yeah It's me what's the news?….hold on what….not sure didn't look that close…no both guys are isolated…well he did deck him…let me see I am in with that piece of work now…" Hunter looks closely over Drew & spots what he thinks Mark is talking about. "Yeah I see it…what if he won't…good point…I'll try…is she awake?…ok thanks."

Hunter got off the phone walking to the guard whispering something who left only to come back a moment later with a small bag & wearing gloves. "Drew…I need you to remove the blade you're carrying, including it's sheath."  
>"No way…Titan already tol me I can't wear me Dirk, now you want me to turn over me skean dhu. To fully unarm a Scot…never."<br>"Drew don't make us do this the hard way…you just admitted yourself it is a weapon. Turn it over till sheathed now…As I said you already in trouble as it is…"  
>"Nay…go ahead &amp; try."<br>"Drew last time I'm asking you…"  
>"SO last time I need to tell YE I am NOT turning it over."<p>

"Sir do you wish charged pressed…" The guard spoke.  
>"Charges… what kind a charges would he press on me."<br>"Yeah." Hunter spoke. "Get him in custody for alleged assault charges."  
>"Ye off ye rooker Hunter." He heard the guard calling for a car. "Come on ya can't do this."<br>"I just did…"  
>"What cause I wouldn't give you something I had permission to carry."<br>"No…" Hunter glared at him. His voice almost deadly himself. "Because one of your wives is laying in a hospital…slipping in & out of awareness cause of an infection from a cut….one that a certain individual thinks was caused by that little toothpick of yours there."

Two more guards come in to help take Drew into custody. "If she not awake you can't prove a thing…"  
>"See your problem Drew…you already admitted to three people you hurt her…how you put it…you did it in training her to be a good wife."<br>Drew tried to fight but with three of them & knowing Cena was right off to the side he couldn't do much as they zip cuffed his hands behind his back. The first guard went over carefully pulling out the blade. Hunter told him the hospital it needed to get to. Drew was taken away & Hunter turned to John.

"Thanks for your help John, sorry it took from your evening."  
>"Glad to be of help…"<br>"Well you're free to go back…just know because you heard his little rant…"  
>"I may be asked to verify it later…yeah I got ya." John quickly flashed his dimpled smile before leaving. Hunter left returning to the room with Glenn &amp; Stephen.<br>"Go on Glenn you can leave."  
>"Hunter?"<br>"Go…he may be agitated, but I think it will be ok." Glenn nods leaving reluctantly. "Stephen, we got to talk." He looks at the guard, "Step outside please." He get a nod stepping outside the door shutting it.

"Stephen, it just you & me…She's not in great shape." Hunter sees Stephen stop. "She is fighting an infection…You were right he did injure her…the sick bastard actually admitted it with glee that he hurt her. There is a problem here though. He is claiming you have done the same…then what you said earlier…Were you abusive to your sister?"  
>"Aye." Stephen's voice low his face low easily showing his shame, almost the opposite of Drew's boasting. "If ya feel I belong in a cell then I shall accept that."<br>"I am not going to that yet…I am letting you know Drew was just taken out of here in cuffs because he is the current cause of her troubles. I will be keeping an eye on you though…I get wind of you acting abusive in any way towards anyone…there will be charges brought against you…I won't lie to you Stephen…When Patty wakes up I would advise her to think hard about bringing charges against you both…that is her choice to make."

"I understand Hunter…I would fully deserve it if that is her wish for me."  
>"Now against better judgment I am tell you to get your ass out of here &amp; no more drinking tonight."<br>"Thank you sir." Stephen turns heading out the guard watching till Hunter tell him it is ok. Stephen leaves the hotel & Hunter returns to what is left of the party.


	19. Chapter 19

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. )**

(#Gaelic Cause I don't want to keep doing translations LOL#)

Mark came out of the room Patty was moved to while Adam stayed in with her. He didn't care if he couldn't understand her or not when she was awake. For now she was asleep. Mark was throwing scrubs in a bin before seeing who was in the waiting room. Eve & Matt, Jason & his wife. His own date for the night was not in sight, not that he overly expected her to be. He only brought her cause he felt odd attending the event alone. What caught his attention was the short mop of red hair sitting by himself with his head lowered to clasped hand. Mark walked past the others towards Stephen looking down at him. "We need to talk."

Stephen slowly raised his head looking up into the cold glare of Undertaker. He slowly nodded. #I don't know everything & it best I think for now I don't.# Taker spoke moving into a seat by Stephen. #If you came to hurt her again…#  
>#I haven't…I wish to make it up to her. I know I have been unkind to my own blood, while unforgivable I pray she can.#<br>#While I may not, she has a good heart. There must be reason why she endured as long as she did.#  
>Stephen lowered his head again with a sigh. "She &amp; I only had each other for the last six years…" He turns his head looking at Mark. "How are you so fluid in Gaelic? Even a lot on the isles don't even speak it anymore. Patty &amp; I know it because our father drilled in us to never forget our roots."<br>"Studying Celtic lore & druid rites."  
>"You really studied the rituals of the druids."<br>"Yes…one day I would like to stand before Stonehenge."  
>"So my sister calls you her true protector?"<br>"Yes…I told her once I would look after her, offer her help…she only needed to ask." He turned his gaze as Stephen. #Oddly she never did in regards to you. You piled the weight of the world on her shoulders yet she kept fighting it alone.#

Stephen cringed at his words knowing how true they were now. "I am not sure what came over me shortly after our parents were killed…I rushed home after hearing the news…so worried she was going to die as well. It is dumb, but after I knew she was going to be ok I was so…"  
>"Your dreams had to be placed on hold for her…you were forced to become her parents…"<br>"I guess…still does not excused It."  
>"True…she makes that call once she gets better."<br>"How bad is it?"  
>"Bad enough that anyone that goes to see her must wear protective gear. For her safety &amp; the visitors. They don't know if she is contagious or not. So where the swine?"<br>"Jail…at least for tonight…Alleged assault when I am guessing you told Hunter about Patty having an infected cut?"  
>"Yeah…two actually…One on the torso, the other her abs. They are minor in the manner of the cut themselves…not even stitches. Both were inflamed with infection though."<p>

#My poor sister…the monster…I was not much better.#  
>#I am not condoning it at all…but at least the time you both been in the company she was never sent to a hospital over your actions had she?#<br>#Ever since it started it was never that bad…as far as I know…I can not beg for forgiveness enough.#  
>"Well pardon if I am not suggesting you going in to see her."<br>"I understand…before she married him she cursed me saying she was glad to be free of me & the name…the only thing she would be thankful for out of that cursed wedding. Once she wakes & listens to my apology if she still wished nothing to do with me I will respect that. I just wish her to know I truly wish to repent for what I had put her through."  
>"I feel that true…we shall see."<br>"Thank ye…now tell me of Adam & her?"  
>"There isn't much to tell, he loves her…she loves him back, but knew they could not be."<br>"So he never tried to talk her out of it?"  
>"He knew what her belief means to her, he respected it even if it broke both their hearts to do so. They talked of it, regretted it was to happen, also knew nothing could stop it except your word."<p>

Stephen nodded again cursing in his head at his blind eye & blind rage he had for his sister for so long. She had someone, but she was too scared to tell him. "I best head back in, in case she wakes. The infection was affecting her mind & was only speaking in the old tongue." Mark tell him as he stand.  
>"Thank ye Taker." Mark just nods heading back for the ward not looking forward to getting back into the protective gear again. He personally did not thing she was contagious as long as they didn't touch the cuts themselves, but he was not a doctor.<p>

Patty was still out of it the next day & quite a few guys were furious to hear Drew was out of jail. Without Patty's word they had nothing to hold him on, he actually said the cuts were accidents of….as he called it 'rough play'. Now why he may have been a free man for now he had already been told by Tiffany she was filing divorce papers the moment she get back to Florida. He was placed on suspension pending WWE's own investigation into the allegations of Drew's abusive behavior.

Once she was cleared of being a health risk Patty was moved to a normal room, Adam only left her side when Mark forced him to go eat. Stephen would watch from the hall way but never enter the room itself. He knew he did not earn that right. It was heading into night when she began to move feeling someone touch her she tried to fight. "NO…NO…GET OF ME!" Her eyes were still closed.  
>"Mo chroí." Adam spoke softly not going for her hand again. "Can you hear me…can you understand me?" He figured he would try since she just yelled in English.<p>

She pushed to opening her eyes looking in the direction of the voice. "Mo chroí? I…I didn't dream you?"  
>Adam had to fight the tears he knew wanted to flow. "No…I been here as long as I could until Mark forced me to go eat &amp; stuff." He saw her move her head taking in the room.<br>"Hospital?"  
>"Yeah…we got you here last night." He saw fear flash in her green eyes. "Relax…We won't let him hurt you."<br>"Just say the words." She heard Mark's voice she tried to move her head to see him, but he was masked in a shadowed part of the room. She lightly gulped laying her head back.

"I fear it will make me weak."  
>"Mo chroí it takes more strength to know &amp; admit when you need help." Adam told her lightly taking her hand again glad when she squeezed it instead of pulling away.<br>She sighed closing her eyes. "Please…help me."  
>"And it shall be given." Was Mark's reply a small dark grin on his lips as he waited months for her to say it…there was so much he wanted to do to offer aid, but for whatever reason he could not until asked &amp; she had to be the one to ask it of him. He walked over to her touching her shoulder opposite of where Adam sat. She turned her head looking up at him. #May the fire of Bridget heal &amp; protect you.# She gave a smile before she thanked him. Her eyes dropped a bit using her free hand to touch her ears. "Yes was wondering when you would be asking for those…they are safe. May be best you try not to put them back in until you get out of here."<p>

"Any clue when that will be?"  
>"Well since you are awake…hopefully tomorrow maybe."<br>"Not sure where I will go though…I can not fly for a while. I am sure."  
>"On my bus" Adam informed her. "Before you think anything there are bunks you or I can sleep on."<br>"Now the next question…not to put a lot on you, but you need to think about…What of your dear husband?" Mark inquired.  
>"What can I do…"<br>"Report his ass." Adam told her trying not to snap. "He hurt you, got you paced in a hospital cause of it."  
>"He is my family now though."<p>

"He nay ever shoul be though." Came Stephen's voice from the door. "I sorry but I nay coul just stan there earing her begin to may the same mistakes again."  
>"What the hell you want here Stephen?" She bit angrily at him. Adam lightly rubbed her hand between his trying to calm her down even though she had full right to be angry at her brother.<br>"I wish to make amends."  
>She turned to look at Mark who just lightly offered a nod. "I do not know why ye deserve my time…but come in."<br>Stephen lowered his head as he entered the room moving next to her bed as Mark actually back up a little. "My eyes were opened too late…Ye words the day of the wedding started to break thee walls I placed round meself. They shattered too late to stop him, I am sorry sistar, please I ask forgiveness when I know I do not deserve it."

She closed her eyes in thought. "Maybe in time, but not yet…I can not…not yet."  
>"Just ye saying there is hope…I will show ye sister, I will show I am a changed man for thee better. Why I know I should be in a cell with that swine…you can not give Drew the same liberties you did to me over the years."<br>"He is now my family…"  
>"NO…Patty…please…not even a week &amp; he placed ye in a hospital…where will ya be next? What is Mark &amp; Adam didn't find ya where might ya be now? He married ya unlawfully…that there should break the ties of family he would claim to ya. Ye were right, he was already wed before ya…ya would only offer protecting to him if ye luved him , which ye clearly stated ye do not."<p>

"I would wish it back in Scotland…that is where he created the sham of a union…also the bulk if his assaults to me. Before ye do…please don't ask, just know twas more then once. I know I can not fly back right away…but being in New York there should be a British Consulate."  
>"Being ye family I'll check into it for ya…Being one of their citizens I may have better luck finding out anything."<br>"How long was I out?"  
>"About one day." Adam told her.<br>"So still new years?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well then I am sure they are closed today anyways."  
>"Well first in the morning." Stephen told her.<br>"I'll call Vince see if he will give us a few extra days…And as for Patty I guess that depends on how fast the doctors clear her. For now though I think she needs her rest." Mark instructed them. Stephen bid her good bye before he walked out. Mark the same, he waited for Adam in the waiting area telling her good night & softly gave her a parting kiss before he walked out leaving with Mark to the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. Thank you antihero32 for your reviews as all ways.)**

01/02/10

Adam & Mark were already in the room with Patty when her brother arrived with a dark haired woman in a dark blue suit.  
>"Morin Patty…this Ms. Locksley. A lawyer assigned fom thee consulate."<br>"Morn Stephen..Ms. Locksley."  
>"Morning Miss…I was informed you wish to file charges against your husband &amp; you both are UK citizens?"<br>"That is correct…least me my knowledge."  
>"Why may that not be the case…actually before we begin may your friends step outside? Your brother may stay if you want him to."<p>

"I personally would like them all to stay."  
>"Not normal procedure."<br>"Well this meeting I will not need to go into details of anything do I?"  
>"More then likely no…"<br>She glances at Mark who nods before speaking. "Follow it their way for now…We will wait out side." He walks over patting Adam's shoulder even though he doesn't want to follows Mark to the hall.  
>"I guess I'll be joinin them." Stephen spoke turning.<br>"Nay Steph…please stay." He turned looking back at her questioning look but no words nodding he walks next to her bed as Ms. Locksley closes the door. She removes a tape recorder setting it on Patty's tray table.

"Now I will just be asking a few questions. The recording is so your statement may be used verbatim when filing your charges since you are unable to under you own power for now. Do you have you ID & passport?"  
>"Aye Stephen in the closet should be a gym bag, stuff Mark gathered from me room." He nodded moving to look for it removing her purse bringing it to her. She removed the requested documentation.<br>"OK thank you. Now I may be asking this again, but why may your husband not be a UK citizen?"  
>"One thee charges to be filed gainst him tis that of Polygamy. His other marriage is to a girl of the states."<br>"Ah so you do not know if he has applied for citizenship here or not."  
>"Correct."<br>"OK shall we begin then." She reached over starting the recorder. "This is Ms. Celia Locksley representative for the New York UK consult's office. This is an interview of pending charges. Please state your full name."  
>"Patricia Farrelly, was soon to become McIntyre."<br>"Who is it you wish to levy charges against?"  
>"Me husban Drew McIntyre."<br>"What charges are you seeking to be brought against Mr. McIntyre?"  
>Patty gives a faint sight. "May I ask a question first?"<br>"You need something clarified?"  
>"Aye."<br>"Go ahead."  
>"Physical attacks committed during a…During a…" She takes a deep breath closing her eyes a moment. "A sexual one…would that be a separate charge?"<br>"Well we can get it placed as a separate one just in case he tries to convince a magistrate that the sexual was consensual. It will give your representative something to fall back on."  
>"Ok…four charges of…sexual assault…Three physical assaults…one with a weapon…also the charge of polygamy." Her voice almost numb as she read the list.<br>"You are giving authorization to obtain medical proof?"  
>"Aye permission granted you should be able to get a copy before ye leave from the treating physician here."<br>"Thank you Ms. Farrelly I believe that all we need for now." Ms. Locksley reached over shutting the recorder. She wishes Patty good luck before heading out.

"I am proud of ya sis." Stephen told her.  
>"I just hope he gets what he deserves."<br>"Patty…" Stephen almost feel ill asking. "Four counts? Ye were only married…"  
>"One week…" Stephen just shakes her head as Mark &amp; Adam come back in. "I should of asked her one other thing."<br>"What?" Stephen asked.  
>"What I would need to do to get the marriage annulled."<br>"If ye do that instead of divorce im, ya may not get anything."  
>"I would rather be free of any control he may wish on me then worry of any goods I may gain. Anything of his I would nay wish as it would feel tainted. Also…" She looked a light smile at Adam. "The sooner I am no longer considered a married lass the sooner I no longer need to hide me feelings for the one who truly has me heart. That tis worth more then anything I could gain from that swine."<p>

"I think that is an insult to pigs Patty." Adam tried to say without laughing but still got a goofy smile to him which she chuckled at.  
>"Well lil one, you can leave they said as soon as you sign your papers." Mark told her.<br>"Sooner better & maybe I can get a decent meal."  
>"I think I know just thee place sis." She gave her brother a nod while she called for a nurse to bring her discharge papers. The guys left the room to allow her to change. In the front pocket of the bag she found where Mark hid her earrings, she swiftly put them on &amp; removed her wedding band.<p>

Heading out Patty rode with Stephen & Mark & Adam followed in their car to one of 'authentic' Irish pubs in the city. As soon as you walked into the place the music filled the air, the energy of the patrons buzzed the air, rich smells of the home style food & heady brews filled the senses. The four of them found an empty booth sliding in before a waitress came taking drink orders. Patty & Adam both ordered sodas telling Stephen & Mark to go ahead & get pints if they wished, but both declined for the night.

One old bar tune came on & Stephen began to try to sing. "Bruther I can't believe I am sayin this…I swear ye sound better when ye drunk…& that still pretty bad."  
>He stopped with a glare mixed with a pout the combination was almost enough to cause her to laugh. "I have ye know I been told I got a voice of a bird."<br>"Aye a crow instead of an canary." She replied which actually got a chuckle from Mark, a sight few could admit seeing.  
>"Well glad to see you getting your fire back to you girl."<br>"Thanks…"  
>The waitress came to get their food orders and they enjoyed the evening just hanging around.<p>

After they were done they drove back to the hotel for the night. Adam got a room with two beds after promising Mark & Stephen he was still going to be a gentleman, hey if she was going to be traveling on his tour bus they were going to be in close quarters soon anyways. Patty changed for bed taking her medication & laid down. Sadly sleep was hard to come by as she just prays everything moved swiftly in the matter of Drew even if she already knew it would not be smoothly.


	21. Chapter 21

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. Thank you antihero32 & ****psion53 for your reviews & ****susie8807 for adding me as an alert)**

03/15/10

Over the last month or so Patty became a single woman with her annulment going through to her surprise without complaint from Drew. She didn't know why she was just glad. She was sitting in the Divas' locker room tying up her boots. Maryse walked over leaning on the locker near where she was.  
>"You ready to give a show."<br>"Always." Patty sounded a little winded.  
>"You sure Reds? You don't sound well."<br>"I am sure it is just a cold or all the stress."  
>"If you sure, neither one us want a mistake oui?"<br>"Of course not…I'll be fine." Patty gave a smile. "I'll see you out there Frenchie." Maryse gave a laugh as she walked out of the locker room to get her hair & make up touched out for the show.

As she walked out she passed Adam. "Hey Maryse?"  
>"Oui Adam?"<br>"Any other girls in the room besides Patty?"  
>"Not I know, you could announce yourself first I guess. You not up to anything frisky are you?"<br>"Hey look who you talking to."  
>"That why I ask."<br>"Fresh…but no…I just want to check on her."  
>"How long she be under weather for?"<br>"Couple days…she keeps blaming it on stress."  
>"I not so sure. She really should be checked by a doc, even if it ours…Be honest I need to wrestle her tonight &amp; hope it nothing I can catch."<br>"I'll talk to her."  
>Maryse just smiles as she continues on her way.<p>

Adam continues to the Divas' room calling through the opening. "Patty? Mo chroí?"  
>"It's clear." He walks in heading to where she normally sets her gear up. She is hunched forwards her head in her hands. He can see but the way her back &amp; shoulder were moving she was taking very deep breaths.<br>"What's wrong Patty?"  
>"Just a little light headed. Head po-pounding…"<br>"There is no way you can function in a ring like that…can you stand?" Patty goes to stand only to fall back on the bench. "OK stay put I'll go find the doc or a trainer, also tell D-lo you can't go out." Adam quickly took off Patty didn't want to tell him it sounded like he was talking under water to her. She just stayed hunched forward taking slow deep breaths the best she could.

Adam followed the trainer back in who went to where she was. "Patty? Patty?" The trainer called her name she slowly turned her head opening her eyes. "Patty, can you see me OK?" her eyes squinted. The trainer turned his head looking at Adam. "How long she been like this?"  
>"She answered me just a few moments ago…but she said she was light headed &amp; her head was pounding. She lost her balance when she went to stand." Adam moved near her touching her hand #My heart understand?# He saw the same confused look to her eyes before she closed them again.<br>"Voice, jumble, mumble…" She said still almost panting.  
>"We…need…to…check…you …over…" The train spoke as clearly &amp; slow as he could &amp; she lightly nodded. He started to check her vitals over, her heart was racing &amp; her pressure was dangerously high. "Patty?" She tried to nod again. "We…need…to….get…you…to….hospital. Pressure…too…high…"<p>

He looked at Adam "Keep an eye on her why I contact the EMTs"  
>"Can't I just drive her."<br>"Honestly I want her there as soon as possible." Adam stood up look at him mouthing 'how bad.' The trainer just shook his head walking out. Adam pulled out his phone calling Stephen. "Yo man Patty's really sick…I don't know anything except the trainer said her blood pressure is too high….she is having trouble focusing on sights & sounds. You have to be near her & talk very slowly…only a few minutes, she was better when I first came to see her. Well she was under the weather a little the last couple days…" He hears he EMTs heading in. "I need to go the medics are here to get her….yeah she going in emergency…see ya." Adam got off the phone As quickly as possible telling Patty they are taking her to the hospital to get checked, & her brother was waiting at the bay for her."

She tried not to panic as when she opened her eyes it was just a swirl of shapes like a funhouse mirror. They got her on the stretcher & started to wheel her out. Adam had to stay since he had a match, Stephen assure him he would let Patty know the best he could that Adam would be there as soon as he could.

An hour later & Stephen was trying not to loose his mind not hearing anything from the doctors. He also had not seen Adam yet either, he knew Mark was not there that night. Finally a nurse came over to him asking him to follow her. He was lead to a ER bay where Patty was laying in the bed crying. She an IV in as well as electrodes keeping track of her vitals.  
>"Patty dear? Can ye hear me?"<br>"Aye…they got me pressure back down…that twas what was affecting my eyes & ears."  
>"OK so it handled." He walked closer taking her hand lightly. "What is the cause of ye tears? Grief or relief?"<br>"Both Bruther both." She gave a sigh looking away. She sniffled as fresh tears were wanting to sting her eyes.

"Patty please talk to me."  
>"The blood pressure can be kept under control while I deal with another matter…and once that matter is over with thee doctors don't thin the pressure will be an issue either…"<br>"Patty what matter? What is causing it?" She still could not look at her brother.  
>"What am I going to do…" She shakes her head closing her eyes. "He is gonna what notin to do with me…" Her voice saddened.<br>"He who? Adam?"  
>"Aye…"<br>"Patty ye nay making sense, why would Adam wish nothing with ya just cause ye sick…ye think he that shallow of a man? I can't believe ye even thinking such?"

"Tis nay just a matter of being sick…I am…"  
>A knock on the doorway Stephen looked towards the door seeing a nurse. "There is another gentleman here to see Ms. Farrelly. A Mr. Copeland."<br>"Nay please…I..I..I can't see him yet…"  
>"Shhh tis ok Patty…" Stephen looks at the nurse. "Please tell him I'll be out in a little bit to update him." When Patty hears him say about updating Adam she begins to cry again as the nurse walks away. "Patty ye are starting to scare me here..&amp; ye know it take a lot for me to say that."<br>"Adam will not wish to be around a reminder of Drew…I am not even sure how I will do it…but I must."  
>"Patty…what ye mean a remind of him?"<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review.****)**

She turned her head looking at her brother. A sigh on her lips as he stood up running a thumb along her cheeks to wipe the tears. She eyes closed again nervously biting her lips. Her voice almost cracking. "I'm pregnant."  
>Stephen stood there almost stunned falling back into the chair. "Pre…pregnant?"<br>"Aye…and he the…the only one…"  
>"My lord Patty…"<br>"I know…I know…do nay even talk of options…I need to have it…" She sighs again "Even if for some reason I nay keep it I need to have it."  
>"What of ye health?"<br>"Medications, diet…I also can not fly long distance, they prefer not at all.…Damn that may impact the case."  
>"We will get in touch with the barrister in charge of representing you &amp; see what can be done since you can not fly back to the UK for now."<br>"What am I gonna tell Adam?"  
>"Well ye can't hide it from him. He loves ye, &amp; ye love him…trust that sister."<p>

"I want to…but I'm scared."  
>"Would you feel better if I broke thee news to im for ya?"<br>"Would ye?"  
>"Of course…any word when you may be let go?"<br>"A couple hours more to make sure I stay stable…and there no harm to the babe."  
>"K…if he wants to…shall I bring him back in with me?"<br>"Aye…I'm just scared." Stephen stands back up lightly hugging her with a kiss on her cheek before he walks out towards the waiting room. The moment Adam saw Stephen he got up moving to him. He didn't like the look on his face.  
>"Stephen what's wrong? Please tell me she is ok…"<br>"Adam take a breath please…she will be fine, but scared…we need to have a talk." Adam nodded & watched as Stephen went to talk to a nurse who nodded & Stephen motioned to Adam, who at first thought they were going back to see Patty, but they were taken so a small room that looked lie an unused office.

"What is it man?"  
>"I pray in this case I am right &amp; she is wrong."<br>"What you mean…right or wrong about what?"  
>"She is scared ye are going to leave her once I tell ya."<br>"Stephen you are scaring me…what could possibly be wrong with her she thinks I would leave her because of it? Some sort of organ issues that she needs a transplant? Cancer? What is it?"  
>"Ye may want to take a seat." Adam though a moment before moving to a chair. "She is scared you will leave her because she is pregnant."<p>

Adam's face just dropped as he lowered his head in to his hands running the through his hair. "No…this can't be happening…That….that." Adam clenched his hands as he cranked his neck to one side.  
>"She already said she will have it…the problem is while she is carrying it is not safe for her to take long flights, her diet will need to be monitored…also medication to keep her blood pressure in check."<br>Adam lifted his head back up looking at Stephen. "Well the bus will take a lot of flights out of the equation…except the one that she was planning back home."  
>"Aye I need to call her barrister in the mornin."<br>"I'll take to Vince about working a schedule that will limit my air time till after the baby is born…if I need to fly cause of time she can still ride the bus till it catches up with me."  
>Stephen give a small smile. "So I was right…ye stickin by er."<br>"Of course I am…I am upset she doubted that…but I will just mark it off as hormones."  
>"She was worried ye wouldn't want the reminder of im."<br>"But she needs to remember it is her as well…I will stand by her if she want to raise the child or place it for adoption."

"Come with me I thin she could really use hearing that from ya." Stephen lead Adam out of the room & back towards the ER a nurse buzzes them through & he leads Adam to Patty's cubical her eyes red from crying.  
>"Aww Mo chroí." Patty give a sniffle slowly turning her head.<br>"Am I still?"  
>"Always." Adam walked over taking her hand kissing it. "Stephen told me, you won't loose me hun. We still have time to talk things out, just remember no matter what you won't loose me."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Any time Patty." He kissed her forehead as the doctor came in checking over her vitals before removing the IV letting her know she was free to leave as soon as she signed the release forms.<p>

Once she was cleared the three headed out to the rental Adam had. Patty sat up from with him while Stephen got in the back. Once at the hotel Stephen bid them good night & headed for his room while Adam lead Patty to the bus & inside. "Ye think it be ok if we share the bed…I just want ya holding me…reminding me it will be ok." Patty asked her voice almost timid.  
>"Of course…why don't you get changed first I'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded before walking back.<p>

Adam left the car keys with the driver letting him know that Cena should be around in the morning to get them. Heading back he knocked before entering. Patty was laying on her side already under the blankets.  
>"Should I close my eyes?" She joked with him.<br>"Only if you wish…I won't be stripping all the way anyways."  
>"Oh…" Adam removed everything but his boxers before putting on a pair of sweatpants. He slid into the bed next to her kissing her softly. "I love ye"<br>"and I you, now try to rest." He laid down guiding her to rest her head against his chest. He just lightly stroke her hair & back till she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. Slightly graphic towards end.****)**

06/12/10

Cindy was laying on the bed trying to get comfortable. Almost six months along & she was sadly not a glowing mother to be. When she wasn't being checked by a doctor she felts she was either throwing up or confined to bed. The hypertension made the pregnancy high risk. She knows at least once there was talk of hospitalizing her, but she refused. She could not picture the though of being in a hospital in who knows what city all alone. Stephen when he came to see her would try to keep her encouraged by letting her know that their mother did not have the easiest of times carrying her either.

The one peace she had was getting word from the British courts that Drew was sentenced for one year on the polygamy & another six months for the aggravated assault.

She couldn't ask anything more of Adam he was a trooper through it all. He made sure she was eating right…well what her body let her keep down. Any check up she went to even if the doctors kept changing they carried a copy of her records with them. Her cravings, moods swings the good & the bad. The baby slowly was being referred to by both as their baby.

In time they finally allowed each other to see the other naked. Patty was very nervous allowing Adam to see her. The only man to ever do that was Drew, who of course hurt her physically & mentally when he did. She also had the scar on her left side up near her breast. She feared not being the perfect image of a woman for Adam. Also add the feeling of being fat from the pregnancy.

Cindy was on the bus laying on the bed remembering the first time. She was so scared as Adam was encouraging the whole time. Luckily she didn't have scars from where Drew cut her. As for the one on her left side Adam didn't press her to talk about it…The only thing she did say was that it was from the day her parents were killed. He figured if or when she wished to talk about it he would be there. She was trying not to be scared when Adam asked permission to touch her. He softly kissed her lips while his hand traced her body. He actually stayed away from her breasts except over the sides & between them just lightly. His hand were firm & maybe slightly rough from years of work, but held a gentle softness he continued to trace down till his let the hand rest over her belly. This was a couple months ago so she was just starting to show, but not as big as she was now. His voice rich in her head. "You are absolutely beautiful, so will our baby." _Our baby_…that was the first time he said that_…our baby…not your baby, not thee baby…our baby._ That night he touched every part of her body from her face to her feet except for the sexual areas of the breasts or groin even though she shivered at his caresses a few times.

Her mind then remembering only a week or so ago they were laying in the bed she was spooned against him starting to feel as she called it at first agitated. She slowly rolled on her back looking at him as he rubbed her belly. She still remembered him asking what was wrong & she couldn't find the words to describe it. He asked her to just try, he couldn't help her if he didn't know what he could do. She blushed looking at him. "Ye remember the first time ye kissed me harder then the soft featherlike kisses we used to share?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"Remember how I said I felt…"  
>"Yes…"<br>"That is how I am feeling now."  
>Adam just lightly smiled. "Would you like me to touch you? You know I won't do anything without you telling me it is ok."<br>"Aye…Adam…please kiss me like that while touching me body."

He leaned over kissing her softly at first, he always started soft even if it then became harder. He then whispered softly. "If you want to touch back you can…don't feel you need to…I know you are still getting used to this…I also will not do anything to harm you or our baby."  
>"I know…"<br>He moved back to her lips kissing her again as a hand traced down her side. She gave a light moan against them as the hand moved to lightly cup her breast. He ran his hand along the underside of it loving the feel of her skin in his hand, he took in the fullness of the feel. His mind can't find a time any woman's breast felt like hers. Moving up towards her nipples she groaned at the lightest of touches. She moved faintly under his touches as his tongue passed her lips she gave a faint gasp against his lips. He was pleased this time when he felt her wiggling her own tongue against his, even timidly sliding it into his own hungry mouth. He gave a satisfied grown feeling her pleasurable responses. He lightly rolled the nipple between his thumb & forefinger, she writhed at the sensation another moan vibrated between their lips.

He moved his fingers away just a moment, touching the thumb & forefinger together he brought it up so they would enter his line of sight. His eyes sparkled as thoughts ran through his head. He broke the kiss to give them both room the breath. She tried not to look worried when he stopped. "Somethin wrong?"  
>"No…not at all…Just some air…I just wonder if your breast will remain this sensitive after our baby is born."<br>"I don't know, just know if feels good now.."  
>"Good…" He moves some so his hand can begin to massage the other breast getting another moan from her lips as he moved to that nipple. This time he gets to watch as her body slowly contorts under his touches. Once again lightly rolling the nipple she moaned biting her lips to muffle it. He also got to see what he thought he felt. "God Patty you look so good like that…" He moved his hand actually running his tongue along he tips of his fingers. "You taste good too." a shiver ran through her body hearing him. "May I taste something besides your lips?" She nodded her eyes watching him as he lowered his lips to one of her full breast his tongue tracing the nipple her hand grabbing a blankets.<p>

"I feel as if I want to come out me skin." He looked up at her a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
>"That is a good thing Patty." He then gave the hard nub of her nipple on last little flick before he placed his lips around it softly sucking. She moaned &amp; legs slowly moving. He took his hand placing it on her pelvic right under her growing belly &amp; gliding it between her leg.<br>"Ooooo god…mmmm." She murmured as his fingers glided between her folds he growled around her nipple feeling how wet she was as well as the traces of liquid dancing on his tongue. He very slowly was petting her. He brought his lips to her kissing her before he spoke.  
>"Just in case you didn't know…your lactating already…could be fun…"<p>

He then kissed his way down her body including each breast which nearly sent her off the bed. He then worked his way down the rest of her body taking a few extra moments kissing her belly before positing his head between her legs. She was so primed & heated it hardly took any time for her to finish almost begging him to stop…she just needed to have him hold her. It was almost painful how heated his own body was, but her mental & physical state he would not ask anything of her. He only asked her to give him a few minutes to clean up. He moved into the bathroom area & just focused on the mixed taste of her breast & juices that dripped from her folds as he touched himself. He tried to muffled his own moans as he finished. Cleaning up he returned to the bed & embarrassed look to her face told him he was not as quite as he thought.

"It's ok Patty." He told her as he moved back into the bed moving close enough to hold her. "Remember before I started I told you that you didn't need to do anything. Remember?" She faintly nodded. "So I was not expecting anything, you just feel so good…" he playfully chuckles "and taste good I just got so worked up. I would love to see how good you feel but I know that may not be safe for you or our baby." He smiled at her lightly rubbing her belly her eyes softly closing. "That's it mo chroí just sleep for now." He kisses her forehead before grabbing the blanket draping it over both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review. Slightly graphic towards end. Thanks psion53 for the reviews as always.)**

09/01/10

Adam had booked one of the hotel suites wanting to give Patty some more room & also run her a nice hot bath as the bus only had a shower. She was relaxing in the water when Adam walked in sitting on the edge watching her with her eyes closed.  
>"Patty?"<br>"Aye?" Her voice soft showing her relaxed state something she didn't get very often.  
>"Can I ask you a few things?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Well have you thought of any names for our baby yet?"<br>"That tis actually easy…Emma if a girl & Daniel or Danny for a boy…for ye ask….twas me parents names."  
>"Very fitting then dear."<br>"May I ask ye something now?"  
>"Of course."<br>"Why ye keep saying our baby?" She opened her eyes looking at him.

"Because as you are my heart so will this baby." He smiles down at her before he moves to kneel next to the tub. He reaches in the water lightly stoking her belly. "Granted god may not have giving me a hand in creating this little guy…or girl with you…does not mean they will not capture my heart as you have. Which leads to my next question." He moves his hand to take hers bringing it to his lips. "Patty…Patricia…Mo chroí." He looks in her eyes a smile to his lips. "Will you give me the honor of marring me? I know it is doubtful we can have a wedding before he or she comes into this world…but we can still have a civil service if you wish so our child can be given my last name if you wish. If you don't want to marry me because of the past I'll understand as well. What ever you deci…" She splashes some water at him with her free hand. "Hey!"  
>"Ye were rambling dear…I nay think ye wanted to shut up in fear I was gonna say no.." She smiled at him. "I would love &amp; be honored to be ya wife…and also have ye claim our child as just that…ours."<p>

He leaned over kissing her. "Now sorry I don't have a ring…yet. I figured from the pregnancy it wouldn't fit right now anyways. I will call Vince to see if I can get some extra time off. You are due any day now & I want to take a ride up to Canada for the service."  
>"Aye I keep forgetting ye have a home in the states, but ye are not a US citizen either."<br>"Nope." He leans giving her another kiss before he stands.  
>"Help me up please...I think I been in here long enough." Adam nodded as he grabbed a towel draping it over one shoulder as he leaned down to help her up &amp; just scooped her up instead. "ACK…ADAM! Come on I must be like a cow now."<br>"Not at all love…" He carried her to the bed setting her down before handing her the towel to dry herself.

After she was dried off he helped her slip on a slip type dress for her to wear as they ate dinner. He had arranged a romantic candle lit dinner in the main room of the suite. He lightly laughed at one point. "What so funny?" She asked  
>"I was originally going to ask you during the meal about marring me…you just looked to stunning &amp; calm the way the steam of the bath wrapped around you that I just couldn't wait for your answer."<br>She smiled her eyes almost sparkled. "Mo chroí, the way ye did it was perfect. Getting one knee during dinner is….over done. The moment hit so ye took it…makes it special that way."  
>"Thanks…I do not know if it is the lighting, the fact your pregnant or what…but I can see the base of the saying Irish eyes are smiling. Cause your smile is clear to them."<br>"They are that way luv cause I am truly happy…more then I be in a long time. I finally get to choice my path in life & I am so glad I get to share that path with ya."  
>"What ever the reason I want to do what ever I can in my power to keep them that way…I hope to never see it fade." He smiled a moment. "I guess that is what Mark meant when he told me some time ago by the fire in you. I always was thinking fight…I guess fire was an inner passion. Whether it is fighting, love, living your dreams…it all boils down into this fire. It was being smothered for so long, you were emotionally being smothered for so long.<p>

"I am sure I will still have s few dim days Adam…but ye already stood by me through so many I know I need nay fear you leaving me cause of them." They finish their dinner with small talk. There was talk of which residence they should make their prime home & set a nursery there first. They finally settled on the Florida home.

The next day Adam arranged the time off & they began the almost day long trip up to Canada. Adam tried not to worry the amount of time she was sleeping. Was that normal for a pregnant woman, was it cause of her blood pressure, was there another cause?  
>He spent most of the time right next to her hold her. He would smile at times she looked so peaceful so calm, the he would jump a little when he would feel the baby kick his hand. He would lean down at times kissing her belly talking softly to the baby. He wasn't fully sure why except it was something he remembers hearing some people do plus it felt right to him. He always thought wrestling was &amp; would be his life. He now saw this new family he was forming was his life. If he had to choose he would pick them without thinking twice. He never thought that way about any one else that had come into his life. He settled down at one point laying next to her drifting to take a nap.<p>

He dreamed of their family. He could see the home in Florida with a play set outside. He was pushing one child in a swing, while Patty sat on a bench swing cradling another. Could he really picture them with more then one…while he would love this child as his own, would they someday have a second one. Before he could focus more on it he was awoken by the driver telling him they arrived. He got up first carefully waking Patty. He helped her off the bus after giving the driver direction to the bus lot he knew was just outside of town.

Adam lived in a small town & by some standards a small house. "Sorry it's not much."  
>"Adam it is quaint. I like it…I am sure ye other is more…what the word…flashy?"<br>"I don't know if I would say flashy." He helps her in as he talks. "This was my first house I bought…well after the one I bought my mother."  
>"Ye bought ye mom her home…very sweet of ye. I can't wait till I can meet her."<br>"She will probably dolt over you Patty."  
>"And I will be glad to assure her she raised one hell of a son." Adam chuckled helping her on the couch.<br>"Thanks Pat…I should call her & let her know I am in town for a few days. I'll be right back." He leaned to kiss her lightly before walking away.

He grabbed the phone from another room keeping it out of earshot of Patty just in case it was not the idea phone call.

_"Hello Addy?"_  
>"Hey ma."<br>_"How you doing baby."_  
>"I'm good…really good…may say best in ages."<br>_"So glad to hear that son, so what has you in such good spirits?"_  
>"Well ma, I'm getting married."<br>_"Married? When? What girl is taking my boy from me."_  
>"No one is taking me from you mom you should know better. As for when tomorrow. If we can get the license."<br>_"Hold on tomorrow & you don't even have the license yet. What wrong with her?"_  
>"Nothing it wrong…there is a situation but I refuse to call it something wrong. She's pregnant &amp; due almost any day. I don't want to baby born out of wedlock, and legally it will get my name."<br>_"YOUNG MAN YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT!"_ Adam cringed hearing his mother yell.

"Mom." he tried to talk calmly. "Very few will know this fact…the child isn't mine…not by blood anyways."  
><em>"Hold up son…you met a girl that is carrying someone else's child. You want to marry this girl while with this guys child so you can raise it."<em>  
>"It is complicated mom." He was trying to hide the pain he was feeling.<br>_"What if he wants to be part of it?"_  
>She heard him sigh before he talked softly his voice still almost shaking feeling a few tears. "Mom first of I knew her before she got pregnant. We fell in love with each other before she got pregnant." He had to pause to steady himself. "She was raped by an ex of hers…THAT is why she is pregnant."<br>_"Addy…"_ Her tone slightly apologetic.  
>"I been by her side since the attack…didn't know she was pregnant at the time. I been by her side thorough her nightmares, threw her finding she was expecting, If you can't except my choice Mom…"<br>_"No son…You're a good son & a good man I know that. You sure you can deal with rasing another man's child?"_  
>"To us it won't be…he will be nothing more then a donor in the process…She never asked me before you wonder mom. I just started referring to the baby as our baby one day. I knew I wanted to be with her always. I was just scared cause of her past relationship, I didn't want her to feel scared or pressure. So even though marriage didn't come up till I asked yesterday for a few months I have referred to the baby as ours. Even if she had said no to marriage I would of remained the child's father figure as long as she allowed me."<p>

_"You said she due any day…you guys have anything for the little one yet?"_  
>"One the bus I have one of the bunk conversed to a crib &amp; changing area."<br>_"What about there though?"_  
>"Um…"<br>_"Damn Adam.."_  
>"Ma.."<br>_"Don't Ma me boy…you here to get married to this girl who from the sounds may pop anytime but you have nothing set in case it is before you leave. Tell you what son, go enjoy rest the evening with your wife to be. Leave it to momma"_  
>Adam rolled his eyes. "Use my card mom."<br>_"OK Dear…should I stop by tonight or in the morning?"_  
>"Well we going to get the license in the morning. You can come tonight if you want…just know she may be resting. Mom is that normal for a pregnant woman to sleep a lot, like every chance she gets?"<p>

_"Any other problems?"_  
>"She got high blood pressure caused by the pregnancy."<br>_"If you have a way to check her levels I wouldn't worry too much. Her body even this late is still going through changes."_  
>"OK mom…if you come tonight call &amp; I'll help you unload the car."<br>_"OK son talk to you soon."_ He got off the phone glad the end of the conversation was better then the start.

Moving back to the living room Patty was sleeping again & he gently woke her up to get her to eat something before helping her to the bedroom. He told her about his mother practically insisting she help set a nursery there either tonight or tomorrow.  
>"Promise me one thing?"<br>"What Patty?"  
>"We get to plan the one in Florida."<br>"Deal..this is just in case. I promise I will try to keep noise down & let you rest while she is here"  
>"Thanks Adam." They smiled at each other before he kissed her pulling the blanket up over her leaving the room.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**( I hope everyone continues to read, enjoy & review.)**

09/04/10

Married a day & Patty tried not to feel odd having a new 'mother' figure in her life. Adam tried to warn her & he was right that the woman would dote over her while they were in Canada. Patty was hardly if even lifting a finger. They were finishing the final touches on the nursery. Adam stepped out a few moments knowing Patty was in good hands with his mom.

She came in with some tea for them both. "I am sorry that this all came on ya so fast Ms. Copeland."  
>"Nothing for you to be sorry about Patty. I am just glad you make my son happy."<br>"As he does me Ma'am."  
>"I wanted to ask something, something I wondered if you thought about once the baby is born."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Well a few things actually. You also wrestled before this right?"<br>"Yes ma'am & I was still unsure if or when I would get back to it. While they still a baby the three of us would travel together, I know I need to look ahead to when they are old enough for school."  
>"Well glad so see you looking ahead. I was wondering if you were planning on breast feeding or not."<br>"I was."  
>"Good…have you bought anything to help with that?"<p>

Patty was slightly surprised the woman seemed so open or as some would say blunt. She wasn't offended as growing up in Ireland it was just viewed as a natural thing & not the taboo Americans seem to place on it. Then again they were not in America right now. "Things?"  
>"Yes. A pillow that sits on your waist &amp; hip. It helps support the baby more comfortably so you don't need to use your arms to bare the weight the whole time. Some call it a boppy pillow. Also a pump &amp; the accessories for it…this way Adam can also help with feeding the baby. It also helps in case the baby is not hungry when your body is ready."<br>"No I haven't." Patty looks a little embarrassed.  
>"It's ok dear, it is always the little things one forget during these times. We can go looking later today if you wish."<br>"I would like that."

Patty shifted her weight wincing.  
>"You ok?"<br>"A twinge in me back."  
>"Why Don't you stretch out &amp; relax. Let me know if it gets better or worse." Patty nodded &amp; went to swing her legs on the couch when she gave an audible wince that time. "That answers that question. Let's get you checked out. Can you stand on your own?"<p>

Patty works to stand & Adam's mom helps her out to her car heading for the local hospital. She pulls up front placing a hand on Patty's shoulder. "Just relax. I'll be right back." She moves out of the car heading inside informing the front desk that has a lady that may be going into labor. A nurse comes out with a wheelchair helping Patty from the car. She tries not to get worried the questions she is being asked. She isn't due for almost four more weeks. She is checked by emergency staff first, then a member of obstetrics checks her over. They admit it is quite possible & suggest admitting her to play it safe.

After she is in a room Adam's mom steps away to call Adam letting him know what is going on. He assures her that he will be there as soon as he can. On his way in he called Stephen to let him know the doctors think Patty may have already started going into labor. Of course he wanted to be there, but was not sure how soon he could get a flight there with his schedule. He said he would try what he could.

Adam got to the hospital finding the Obstetric department he was lead to Patty's room where at least for now she was resting as comfortably as possible. He was just glad to see with his own eyes she was ok, he walked over giving his mom a big hug thanking her for being there.  
>"She still has a while Adam. The doctor says she hasn't dilated much."<br>"As long as she isn't in too much pain I'll be honest I hope it is a while. Her older brother is trying to get a flight here."

"Mo chroí?" A weak voice came from the bed, he walked over taking her hand.  
>"Yeah I'm here." She opened her eyes with a soft smile. "I called Stephen…he said he will try to get here in time." She gave a nod before he leaned kissing her forehead. He went to grab a chair to sit by her. His mother said she was stepping out for a little while to let her know when things progress or he needed her. The nurse checking on her a few hours later was pleased to say she was indeed dilating. She was at the point that they could place an epidural if she wished. She wasn't sure at first, but after some talking she decided to let them.<p>

Heading to evening she felt like she kept wanting to shift which she could with Adam & the nurses help. Short time later a nurse came in saying there was two guys in the waiting area. Adam looked puzzled looking at her. "Two?"  
>"I be ya love that me brother told Mark."<br>"Oh boy…." He stood up kissing her forehead again. "Do you really want them in here?"  
>"I am covered, I think it safe." He nodded heading out to see them<p>

They exchanged greetings & Mark couldn't help but mention the nervous smile of Adam's face. He just shrugged. "What you expect I'm about to become a dad…I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous & scared. We were still getting things for the baby thinking we had a few weeks. Plus Mark you know my history."  
>"Yeah, but you not him…Remember even if we are not blood you &amp; Patty have a large family by choice. Sometimes the family you choice means more then those by blood."<br>"Would you two like to go see her?"  
>"Um, there no problems with that?" Stephen asked.<br>"She hasn't gotten that far along yet." Adam informed him.  
>"Worry you get grossed out Stephen?" Mark lightly joked.<br>"Like ye wouldn't be?"  
>"Hey I have three kids…so no. Also I would be honored to go see her." Adam lead the guys into the room.<p>

Her eyes opened hearing the door. She offered a light smile. "Hey guys."  
>Stephen went over giving her a light hug. "So the wee one grew restless it seems?"<br>"Aye bruther does seem that way." She cringed faintly placing a hand near her belly.  
>"You are doing just fine. You look good." Mark informed her. The nurse came in checking her vitals again. She saw the two new people.<br>"And who are these gentleman Mrs. Copeland?" She couldn't see both guys shooting looks at Adam.

"Thee fellow by me head tis me bruther Stephen. The fellow by the door tis Mark, family friends but also spiritual advisor."  
>"Well I want to see how far along you are…they won't see anything but I will leave it to you if you want them to leave or not."<br>"I am fine either way."  
>"I think I will step out sis." Stephen pats her shoulder before heading for the door.<br>Mark look at Adam. "You have a preference papa?" Adam couldn't help but smile lightly being called that.  
>"As her spiritual advisor you are welcome to stay." Mark give a nod as the nurse checks her.<br>"You are about 6 right now Mrs. Copeland & about 80% effaced. How you feeling?"  
>"OK…I feel pressure, but nay much pain."<br>"That is how the medication should be. I'll check you in about another hour." After the nurse left Mark went to grab Stephen knowing both were wondering the same thing.

"OK Adam." Stephen started. "When did me sistar become ye wife?"  
>"Um…a day ago."<br>"A day…"  
>"Steph calm down please…We love each other &amp; wanted there to be no question over our child's last name." Patty informed them. "At some point Adam wishes to give me a real wedding…for now twas just a quite ceremony." She gave a faint wince again. "And I guess good timing based on this lil one wanting to see the outside world."<br>"OK sis, just wish I had a bit of a warning besides the nursing telling us."  
>"Sorry we didn't get a chance to tell anyone. Except his mom."<p>

Things calmed down & the next time they checked she was told the Doctor was being called down because she should be ready to push soon. Mark stayed out of the way while Stephen left the room. Judy had returned about a half hour before. She kept Stephen company talking while the delivery was taking place. Mark just closed his eyes reciting a small prayer for them both. He was repeated it a few times till the baby's cry filled the air. Adam tried not to be nervous when he was asked if he wanted to cut the cord. He decided he couldn't & the doctor did it for him.  
>"Congratulations it's a boy." Patty looked when the Doctor lifted him up before passing him to a nurse to clean him up &amp; check him over. The nurse brought their son over wrapped in the little blanket.<p>

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked them. Patty smiled at Adam. "Go head papa…I worried I too tired…" Adam smiled again liking being called papa. The nurse carefully placed the baby in his arms. Adam felt a sense of pride, something he didn't think he would feel. After all he did not create the little miracle in his arms. He had to remember though he was there every steps of both Patty & his well being, he may not have created him, but he did help nurture him.

"Hello Daniel." He looked at Patty whose eyes were already growing heavy. "I was right mo chroí. He is beautiful like his mama." Adam lightly kissed the baby's cheek before giving him back to the nurse that placed him in a bassinet taking him to the nursery. Adam made sure Patty was resting comfortably before he & Mark went to inform Stephen & his mom. They waited a little while before going to the nursery to take a peek at the boy.

To everyone's pleasant surprise when Patty was released the next day Daniel was allowed to go home with her. Stephen & Mark had to return to the road Adam telling them he would see them in a few days. The new family enjoyed the few quite days in a home before needing to return to bus life. Well as quite as it could be with a newborn. Adam watching over them he was pleased with his little family at this point feeling nothing could ruin this feeling.

**(The end OK even if the story is over you can still review & let me know what you thought. It may push me ot work on a new one or even a squeal. )**


End file.
